


This Boy Suffers From Crystallization

by Asta_Beck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comfort, Crystals, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, M/M, Made Up Illness, New kid Lance, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Starts off in 8th grade, Teacher Shiro, crystal meanings, lance is an outgoing child, lance protec Keith, no but seriously Lance is oblivious af, oblivious lance, pinning, shy keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Beck/pseuds/Asta_Beck
Summary: As Keith walked in the classroom everyone watched, cautious of him. They all knew what he had, but didn't know if it was contagious or not, thus everyone keeping their distance.“What's his problem?”“I heard he has crystallization...”“Wtf that?”“The skin on some part of his body starts to crystallize like on his arms or back or something”“Like a rash?”“I think he just has a giant crystal up his butt!” Before anyone could laugh at the immature joke Keith jumped out of his chair knocking it back, everyone flinching at the loud sound as it hit the ground. Their eyes widened as beautiful Phantom Quartz crawled up his neck to his angry face. Keith stomped over to the dude who'd last spoken.“Got a problem, freak?” The dude devilishly smirked up to him. Keith jabbed a crystallized finger in the guy’s face and took a breath to say something when the door opened---





	1. Agate

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. This is my first Fic I'm posting on here if you couldn't tell already...  
> -sorry I'm trying not to be cringey and it's not working-  
> So basically this is inspired by an anime called This Boy Suffers From Crystallization. It's not a complete copy of it with different characters, it's just the same made up illness nothing else. Anyways, I'll stop now, pls continue with your scrolling :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Keith walked in the classroom everyone watched, cautious of him. They all knew what he had, but didn't know if it was contagious or not, thus everyone keeping their distance.
> 
> “What's his problem?”   
> “I heard he has crystallization...”  
> “Wtf that?”  
> “The skin on some part of his body starts to crystallize like on his arms or back or something”  
> “Like a rash?”  
>  “I think he just has a giant crystal up his butt!”

As Keith walked in the classroom everyone watched, cautious of him. They all knew what he had, but didn't know if it was contagious or not, thus everyone keeping their distance. The only one who dared to talk to him at school was his homeroom teacher Mr. Shirogane, also his adoptive father, more of a brother figure to Keith though.

Shiro insisted on having Keith in his class. He knew about the things people had done to him. Of course, Keith didn't want tell him any of those things, Shiro’s just persistent when his baby brother is involved.  
The whole class whispered as Keith took his seat.

“What's his problem?”

“I heard he has crystallization...”

“Wtf that?”

“The skin on some part of his body starts to crystallize like on his arms or back or something”

“Like a rash?”

“I think he just has a giant crystal up his butt!”

 

Before anyone could laugh at the immature joke Keith jumped out of his chair knocking it back, everyone flinching at the loud sound as it hit the ground. Their eyes widened as beautiful Phantom Quartz crawled up his neck to his angry face. Keith stomped over to the dude who'd last spoken.

 

“Got a problem, freak?” The dude devilishly smirked up to him. Keith jabbed a crystallized finger in the guy’s face and took a breath to say something when the door opened. 

 

“What's going on here?” Shiro came in with an angry voice but a concerned look. Everyone took that as their cue to go back to their seats as well as Keith.

 

“Thank goodness Mr. Shirogane! Crystal freak over there was about to hit me!” Everyone laughed except for Shiro and Keith, obviously.

 

Shiro turned to angrily apologize to the tall person next to him who, Keith had not noticed until now...Not that he cared.

Shiro turned back to the class “Lotor,” He said pointing a finger to the dude curling and uncurling, “come with me.” The dude put his hands up like it was unfair for him to be the one in trouble.  
The two walked out and the new student (at least Keith assumed he was) awkwardly stood in the front of the class, though, no one paid any attention to him. 

 

Except for Keith, of course. He stared at the dude even though he convinced himself he didn't care for him. Their eyes met, Keith caught the flash of a friendly smile before his eyes went back out to the window, embarrassed. Keith tried thinking of something else, Lotor out of the room made him feel at least 50% less nervous and he felt the crystal disappearing. He was still another 50% anxious though. He could feel eyes and whispers all around him, suddenly happy that he doesn't sit in the middle of the room.

 

When Shiro came back and turned to the whiteboard to writing a name.

“8th graders, this is Lance McClain be sure to treat him KINDLY as you should with everyone in this school despite their differences. Opposite of all of your behavior lately, yes?” When he didn't hear a response, Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“let's try that again, we will treat him kindly as we should with everyone, yes?” The class groaned. 

Shiro’s eyes shifted to Keith in his desk in the back corner of the room. The whole time he'd been looking out the window buried in his jet black sweatshirt, desperately trying not to attract attention than he's already getting, hiding himself. 

Shiro smirked, “Lance why don't you sit in that empty seat in the back next to Keith!” 

Keith looked up startled at the mention of his name. When he had realized what happened he gave Shiro a pleading look, but, as if he knew what Keith was gonna do, he turned to the whiteboard talking about the lesson for today. 

He waited for Lance to sit so he could ignore him, but he caught his eyes and smiled holding out a hand Keith could hear the gasps as Lance did so, if he didn't hear those horrified gasps he must be completely deaf, “nice to meet you, Keith, I'm Lance!”

Keith raised his eyebrows at the hand before nodding.

He’ll find out one way or another.. then regret that he merely talked to me in front of the whole class. That made his heart instantly feel heavier. He didn't need anymore people avoiding him at all costs.

 

Keith sighed and went back to look out the window. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and assumed that this dude was gonna pull a prank on him or something, so he decided to scorn.

Tapping continued though, as if the guy didn't get the hint. Keith jerked his head around, “what.”

Lance smiled, “Hi! I don't have any of the book stuff yet. See, mi mama forgot to order them..” He chuckled. 

“So?”

“I thought we could share?” He opened his mouth to answer, more like to say no, but Lance was already scooting their desks together making Keith break into a nervous sweat.

Crackle crackle

Lance had obviously heard that since he looked around the room for the source before leaning closer to Keith, “did you hear that??” He whispered. 

Keith put his hood more over his head,trying to hide his face and neck that had become covered in Crystal. The sounds of his heart beating out of his chest as well as his skin crystallizing mixed together. The parts of skin that weren't covered in crystal were covered in beads of sweat instead. He's going to be scared.

He's going to ignore me, stay away like I have some contagious disease!  
Images of his parents flash through his mind.  
He’ll hate me! He’ll leav-

crack crackle crackle 

“What is that?” Lance asked quietly.

At this point Keith finally had enough. He raised his, clear of crystal (for now), sweaty hand and waited for Shiro to call on him but when he looked up he'd been busy writing on the board before looking back down in consternation.

“Mr. Shiro, Keith has a question.” Lance called out.

Shiro turned around raising an eyebrow, “Mr. Shiro?” 

 

Keith waved his hand impatiently, head still down.

Shiro chuckled, “yes, Keith.” He looked up for a second only to show his glaring eyes.

“I'm going to the bathroom.” He snapped, starting to stand up.

“May I go to the bathroom?”

Keith ignored him and walked out of the room. 

A random kid laughed, “nice try, Mr.Shirogane.”  
Shiro sighed. His eye caught Lance who was looking worriedly at the door.

“Would you like to go check on him, Lance?”

(ﾟ∀ﾟ) (ﾟ∀ﾟ)

As Lance walked into the bathroom he heard quiet sniffling he instantly became concerned.

”Keith? You in here, buddy? Are you okay?” The sniffling quickly stopped as if it wasn't ever there.

Lance stood in front of the locked stall, placing a hand on the door.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” His lips tightened in a line when he got no answer.

“Please unlock the door.” No answer.

“I will crawl under this door if you do not unlock it right n-now, Keith.” He tried using the voice his mother used but it wavered, sounding pathetic.

He heard shuffling and the sound of a boot hitting the tiles. 

Clunk 

Lance was relieved to hear the door unlocking. He waited a few seconds before he pushed on the door of the stall, His eyes widened at what he saw.

Keith was sitting cross legged on top the toilet with his hood down and sleeves were bunched up at his elbows revealing Lapis Lazuli covering his whole left arm up to his neck and under his chin. 

“Whoah.” Lance said dumbly. Keith twinged and quickly wiped his nose after he yanked down his sleeves. 

Lance instantly felt guilty for staring, “oh! Sorry..” 

Keith looked up puzzled, “what?” He stood up, “aren't you gonna say I'm disgusting?” He shoved his crystallized hand into Lance’s face, “that I'm a freak?!”

Lance’s face scrunched in confusion as he lightly pushed Keith's hand out of his face, “what? Why would I- WHOAH IT FEELS SO REAL! AMAZING!” 

Keith raised an eyebrow, “of course it feels rea-” he stopped glare softening, “...amazing??”

Lance stared in awe at his hand, “yeah, it's so cool!!”

“Cool..”he quietly repeated, face crumpling as it turned red. 

He put his hood back up hoping he wouldn't notice. 

Lance looked up at him concerned, “sorry, am I annoying you?”

Keith shook his head and Lance grinned, “if your feeling better we should probably get back to class then, mullet.”

Keith paused in the middle of his nod and looked up to give Lance a questioning look, “mullet?”

Lance covered his mouth with his hand and snorted like a pig, laughter in his eyes, “yeah! Because you have a mullet.”

Keith self consciously touched his hair in wonder before his face squashed in annoyance, “it's not a mullet!”

Lance turned and walked off all shalaunt smiling, “whatever you say,....mullet.”

Keith ran after him about ready to murder, “I SAID IT'S NOT A MULLET!” Lance ran out the bathroom giggling like a maniac.

 

Of course a teacher yelled at them saying something about “I can hear you all the way down the hall! Blah blah blah” they definitely weren't listening to the lecture. 

The two just glanced at each other trying to contain their laughter.  
For the first time, he was smiling at school. Laughing even! His anxiety, along with the crystal, was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sososososo much for reading this and giving it a chance! I try my hardest to update daily! Here is the picture I use for my chapter names (yknow the crystals? They have a meaning that relate to the chapter) 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=crystal+meanings&safe=strict&rlz=1C9BKJA_enUS767US767&hl=en-US&prmd=isvn&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwik9_u11fPYAhVs9YMKHalyCMUQ_AUIESgB&biw=1024&bih=653#imgrc=afRnJiMRCHUktM:


	2. Aquamarine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you just push him?!” Lance jabbed a finger in Lotor’s chest.  
> “Lance, it's fi-”  
> “And so what if I did? Are you friends with this freak?” He shoved him, but Lance stood his ground.  
> Lance’s mouth dropped, “What did you just call him?!”  
> “Freak.”  
> “Well you can take your disgusting mouth and stick it up your own a-”  
> “LANCE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments in the last chapter! I was really nervous about this in the beginning _(:3 」∠)_ but this is the second chapter I think this is a lot faster than the last one so I hope you like it!

Keith, sadly, didn't have anymore classes with Lance after that.

He stood in line for lunch when he heard someone call his name. He looked around  
trying to find the source only to find Lance waving at him, grinning like an idiot. 

Suddenly Keith was on the ground, someone had pushed him. He looked up and glared at the culprit. It was the dude, Lotor, from this morning.. “pay attention, freak.” He spat. Keith was about to jump up and punch him in the face, but before he could even get up...

 

“HEY!” He looked over to the voice, Lance.

Keith's eyes widened, they're all gonna think we’re friends and start to hurt him too!! “Lance, no-”

“Did you just push him?!” Lance jabbed a finger in Lotor’s chest.

“Lance, it's fi-”

“And so what if I did? Are you friends with this freak?” He shoved him, but Lance stood his ground.

Lance’s mouth dropped, “What did you just call him?!”

“Freak."

“Well you can take your disgusting mouth and stick it up your own a-”

“LANCE!” Keith yelled to the ground.

The whole lunch room was quiet everyone's eyes were on them now.

Rose quartz inched up Keith's arm like a rash. “But he-”

He stood up, pulling down his sleeves,“I can handle it on my own.”

Lance grabbed both his shoulders,“But you shouldn't.” 

Keith's eyes widened as he looked at Lance. He looked to the ground and bit his lip, Lance’s stare never wavering.

“Can we just go…” he felt the skin under Lance’s warm hand become crystal. 

Lance’s face scrunched in worry before he nodded. They walked out the lunchroom doors slamming behind them.  
The lunchroom soon went back to their own business but the whispers about the comotion stayed.

 

^ - ^ ^ - ^

Keith planted a firm hand on the arm that had now been fully crystallized as he stared at the ground bangs slowly falling over his face. They walked down the hall together, Lance glancing at Keith worriedly half the time until he smiled widely when he saw, seemingly someone named-, “Hunk!” 

Keith’s eyes followed his and sees a tall,broad boy with a orange headband around his forehead grinning at Lance as he walked over. Keith then realizes the man was, Hunk, who been the one Lance called out to. He quickly looks down again subconsciously hiding a bit behind Lance. 

Lance might think it's amazing.. or he's just taking pity on me. Either way, not everyone thinks like Lance.

Hunk raised an eyebrow glancing at Keith, “who's that?”

Keith's eyes widened a fraction. Does he really not know? He let out a quiet sigh of relief.

 

Lance turned his head to look at him grinning like Keith was a prized possession.

“This is Keith! You know the one I was talking about.” 

Hunk gave a hearty laugh, “yeah! The one with the mullet!” 

Keith jabbed Lance in the side. “AYE!! What was that for?!”

“I told you it's not a mullet.”

“Oh, it so is.”

Hunk crossed his arms smiling softly as the two fought. Of course he knew about Keith.   
To be honest who didn't, some boy with some strange illness would be an interesting story anyone would be interested in hearing. He knew people were saying bad things about Keith. He didn't have the guts to help him, and Hunk hated himself for that, but now he sees that Keith had made a friend and maybe that new friend would help Hunk become friends with Keith too.

“Anyways! How's it going Hunk?” Lance grinned.

“Hey we are not done here!” Keith pouted as he watched Lance skip to Hunk.

Hunk glanced at Keith with an apologetic look. “Did you already eat, Hunk?”

“Nah, just got let out. The substitute messed up the schedule.” he scratched his head. “Did you guys?”

Lance glanced back at Keith with slight worry, “ah, I guess not.” He chuckled sheepishly.

They continued with their conversation with it suddenly stopping when Lance noticed Keith walked past them. He lightly grabbed his forearm.

“where are you going?” He asked.

Keith shrugged, “going to ask Shiro to buy me Mc Donald's or something.” 

They both looked at him confused, “You mean Mr. Shiro?” Lance asked. 

Keith shook his head, “He's my adoptive father, we treat each other like brothers tho.”

“Ohh” Lance’s eyes sparkled, “can I come?!”

Keith turned back around, “nope.”

“What?!” Lance whined. 

“Keith?” Everyone turned to see Shiro looking between them all when his face suddenly became a hard glare when he saw Lance’s hand still grabbing Keith's arm, “are they picking on you?”

“Yes.” He grumbled. The two looked at him in disbelief.

Shiro laughed, now his turn for the looks of disbelief.

Shiro roughly patted Keith on the back over and over with a grin, “You've finally found some friends!!”

Keith looked away and pouted, crossing his arms, “Shiro, I said they were bullying me! Beat them up.”

Shiro turned to the two slightly afraid teenagers and grinned, “have you guys had lunch yet?”

Aggressive head shaking.

“You wanna get some food with us?” The two nodded excitedly.

(≧∀≦) (≧∀≦)

After school Keith and Shiro left for home. 

It's not too long of a drive but it's long enough for Shiro to start asking his Dad Questions™ usual questions are; “how was school, bud?” And Keith's usual answer is a quiet groan of annoyance at the nickname. Then Shiro would try and get some kinda answer out of him.

A couple minutes of silence until Keith knew when Shiro was about to ask stuff. He opened his mouth ready to let out his usual groan..

“You have no idea of how proud I am of you.” Shiro smiled softly looking out to the road.

The groan stopped in his throat and turned into a inhuman squeak. Keith blushed and cleared his voice, “what?”

Shiro broadly smiled breathing out a laugh pushing a hand through his hair, “I'm so happy for you I can't even make fun of that terrible noise you made just now!” 

Keith pouted and turned to look out the window blushing. 

After a few beats of silence, “what did he say about it.” Shiro asked.

Keith couldn’t even pretend he didn't know what Shiro was talking about because sadly, they often have this talk. 

“How do you know he saw it?” He asked harshly but quiet.

Shiro glanced at him and grinned, “Call it a dad instinct.”

Keith rolled his eyes at that but a smile crept on his face when he thought about Shiro's question, “he… he said it was amazing.”

Shiro whistled, “amazing??”

Keith nodded, “a-and cool..”

Shiro's eyes widened a fraction in exaggerated surprise, “and cool?! He's a keeper.”

Keith blushed at that as he continued to look out the car window.

Shiro pursed his lips and switched hands on the wheel so he could rest his head on the other, leaning his head by the window, “what about that Hunk Garrett?”

Keith shrugged, “he didn't know about it...”

Shiro hummed in reply. He was skeptical in his mind though. How could one not know??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll definitely write more, I'm hoping to update everyday!


	3. Smoky Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat, that wasn’t something Keith understood until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so someone asked if the crystals had meanings and I thought that was a good idea.. so I stole it (￣▽￣) so now the chapter names will be gems that have meanings relating to the chapters. Another comment said that it was really hard to read with the large blocks of text and then I tried reading it?? And I couldn't?? So it took awhile to figure out how to do it but I got it to work out eventually!

The rest of the week was pretty good considering now he had two new friends that defended him all the time. Lance yelled at them almost screaming if he heard the tiniest bit of a whisper about Keith's condition. Hunk would cover Keith's ears or drag him away from his problems giving the meanest glares he could muster up to the culprits.

On Friday Shiro had a meeting so Keith waited in his classroom, sketching out a robot lion that ate up a lot of his time but Keith thought it was worth it. 

After exactly 20 minutes Keith got antsy and got up to take a mini stroll to the water fountain down the empty hall. 

He leaned over the water fountain to take a drink when he heard clicking sounds. He slowly wiped his mouth as he looked to the direction of the sound.

Keith turned to walk back to the classroom but he heard it again but louder. Now he's super curious so he calmly started walking towards it. 

He turned a corner and saw a flash of some boys grinning evil-y before one of them knocked him to the ground and kicked him in the stomach. 

 

Curiosity killed the cat, that wasn’t something Keith understood until now.

 

“What are you gonna do now that screeching Mexican and burnt marshmallow aren't here? Huh, rock freak?” One of them taunted.

 

Keith groaned as another kicked him in the back. “--uban”

“What was that, dingleberry?!”

“He's Cuban, a**hole.” He answered in a loud voice. Then they showered him in kicks, in the face, stomach, legs, back until he was crying, begging for them to stop. 

The one who seemed to be the leader crouched down in front of Keith “Had enough, faggot?”

“Yes” he cried hoarsely.

He got up and spit on him before harshly speaking again “Don't forget your place.”

He watched them walk off with his tear filled eyes, well he could only see out of one. 

His breath became heavier and faster as he started to panic. He ran to the bathroom not bothering to close the door as his stomach heaved. He upchucked his lunch and quietly sobbed, wiped his mouth with his sleeve and closed his eyes after he sat on the ground leaning against the cold, white, toilet bowl, tears streaming down his face. 

He pulled up his sleeves and his pant legs, bismuth covering every inch of skin you can see if it got any worse,

He'd suffocate and die.

He remembered telling Lance and Hunk the day after he met them.

They were shocked of course but Lance recovered right away hugging Keith saying reassuring things like, “if it ever gets that bad and I'm not around, call me.” 

Keith's trembling hands took out his red flip phone from the back of his pocket (Shiro wasn't gonna be happy that the screen got shattered in the struggle) and dialed out Lance’s number.

Rrring  
Rrrring  
Rr-

“Hello?”

“Lance.” He said in a shaky, quiet voice.

He heard shuffling and a child whine “Uncle Lance where are you going?”

“I-I'm sorry, you're b-busy I'll call you-u later.” He cringed at how he sounded like he'd obviously been crying and his stutter.

“NO! no wait Keith, tell me what's going on, where are you?.” He could hear the concern in his voice.

Keith took a deep breath to calm his nerves so he could talk clearly, “Shiro had a meeting so I'm at school.” He mumbled.

“What's wrong?”

“S-so some guys must've had extra after school classes and when I was walking down the hall they attacked me, b-but that's not-”

“WHAT!?”

Keith looked back at his phone, Lance hung up. 

Thanks for helping Lance. 

He scrunched up the best he could with his crystallized body on the bathroom floor and cried silently. 

When Keith heard steps he tensed,

they're coming to beat me up again..WHY!? I've had enough!

The footsteps stopped in front of him. Surprised they hadn't kicked the crap outta him yet, he looked up. It was Lance, face red from the cold from the outdoors. “L-lance where is you're coat! It's cold outside!”

Lance dropped to his knees and pulled Keith into a bone crushing hug, out of breath. “It's OK, I ran here.” He whispered, winded. 

 

Keith's heart warmed a little to the thought that he ran here, in only gym shorts and a t-shirt, in the middle of a chilly November day just from a phone call.

Everything, every feeling he'd been having, ever since he'd realized he was not normal, came crashing down on him. 

He hugged Lance back, sobbing into his shoulder, trembling in his arms. Lance didn't push him away. Lance wasn't scared of him. He didn't hurt Keith or call him names. He didn't leave him, but they did. They left him at that orphanage to never be adopted, and they knew it. They didn't want some abnormal child, no one did, no one does.

 

Thoughts like this swarm through Keith's head like bees each one stinging his heart and hurting his brain.

He tried to talk but his words just turned into violent hiccups and Lance gently shushed him as he slowly rocked Keith side to side lightly rubbing his back.

When his sobs turned into quiet hiccups Lance pulled back to look at Keith frowning as he lightly ran his thumb over Keith's black eye coated with tears. 

Then he grinned making a silly face that he knew always made Keith laugh. Lance watched as he became a fit of giggles.

Lance smiled putting his thumbs on Keith's cheeks the rest of his fingers behind his neck. “You okay?”

A blush spread across Keith's face as he smiled and nodded, “a little sore though..” he laughed nervously looking to the side become conscious of Lance’s hands not moving an inch.

Lance put him in another bone crushing hug roughly rocking him back and forth like Keith was a fluffy teddy bear, “I'd bet! You poor baby!” Lance cooed.

Keith suppressed a grin “OW! Lance, you are not helping!!”

Lance pulled back and stood up holding a hand out for Keith, “sorry sorry. Let's get off this disgusting floor and get you patched up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I just realized they hug a lot?? Just saying there's a lot more Keith-crying-in-Lance's-arms kinda hugs.. also thank you so much for those of you who commented they really motivate me to write more and they've also really helped me out a lot!


	4. Black Obsidian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro informed the principal about the problems Keith has been having with those boys and the principal looked at the footage on security cameras and expelled them and Keith got a few days off because of his injuries. 
> 
> But it only made matters worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is kinda late! What I had written for it was a really cut off and way too fast so I decided to rewrite it. It's not going very well but please be patient for the good stuff (^▽^)

Shiro informed the principal about the problems Keith has been having with those boys and the principal looked at the footage on security cameras and expelled them. Keith got a few days off because of his injuries. 

Out of the three of them Lance seemed the happiest about those guys getting suspended. “Maybe they will all finally learn not to mess with you!” He says

But it only made matters worse.

“I heard all he had to do was tell the teacher lies and they were expelled!”

“So they didn't even hurt him?!”

“Yeah and he got some days off!”

“What a little-”

“Shh! He's right there!”

They glared at Keith as he passed. He was confused, usually they would avoid him at all costs not even sparing him a glance. What’s different now?

He quickened his pace suddenly feeling as if people were glaring daggers at him. Walking back to his classroom seemed to be taking longer than usual with everyones eyes on him. 

Black obsidian started forming on his face. He quickly covered it with a shaky hand. That's when he noticed his whole body was trembling and he was sweating like crazy. 

His eyesight was going dark and he was becoming light headed so he walked faster until he was full on running down the halls until he tripped over something and rammed into someone.

He fell to the ground dropping his things and heard laughing behind him...someone must've tripped him.

“Geez slow down a little. This is why there is a rule to not run in the halls.” The person grumbled. 

To that Keith instantly looked up, “uh!! I'm so sorry!” He bumped into a small girl with long dirty blonde hair with a green and white shirt bent over some sort of triangular robot thing she must've dropped. 

She whipped her head up with a blank stare “you better pray this is ok or I will personally beat your doodle.” She looked terrible with bags under her eyes that could probably fit those purse dogs in them. 

Keith just stared at her with a surprised look keeping his hand on his face.

“What?” She asked harshly as if she thought Keith was judging her.

“Wha- I mean.. you aren't scared of me?”

At that she stopped and looked at Keith with wide eyes, “why would I??”

He felt relief and the crystal die away.

“Keith!” 

He looked towards the voice and saw Lance looking really worried. “What are you doing? Why are you on the ground.. did she push you?!”

“Lance, she’s on the ground too.” Keith said looking up at Lance.

“Yeah, how does that even wor-”

“Then what-..??? Never mind you have to hurry! Your really late to class, Haggar is this close to callin-” he said pinching his fingers together when he was interrupted.

“Keith Kogane, Please come to the office. Keith Kogane to the office.”

“Wait you're THE Keith Kogane?” Pidge asked sounding happy which was definitely a first.

“Ugh Shiro is gonna be so mad.”

“He can fix it though right? he'll give a good reason?! Right!?” Lance was obviously freaking out while Keith kept it all in.

Keith calmly got up, “I’ll tell you how it turns out. Bye random girl don't, let Lance see your eyes he WILL scold you for hours”

“Who's Lance?” 

That's when Lance gasped, “oh my gosh you look terrible! Do you ever rest?! It's called beauty sleep for a reason!”

“Oh... You're Lance.” She mumbled rolling her eyes.

(*^▽^*)(*^▽^*)(*^▽^*)

 

When Keith opened the glass door with big words next to it reading:  
THE OFFICE 

Keith was nervous but tried to keep his cool. He saw the principle leaning on the office ladies’ desks, probably talking about his amazing adventures in Australia or something, as he twirled his bright orange mustache.

When he spotted Keith he grinned, “Keith!” He walked out the door holding it open for Keith. 

“Thanks ladies!” The principle called into the office as he closed the doors. 

Keith followed him to his office and he motioned Keith to sit. He sat in the chair across from Keith, folding his hands and crossed his legs. 

“So! Please tell me why you are here, young man” he didn't sound the least bit mad, that made Keith calm down a lot.

“Mr. Smithe, I-”

“Please, call me Coran!” He grinned.

Keith’s eyes squinted in discomfort. He was supposed to be in trouble but Coran was sitting in front of Keith grinning, all happy with sparkling eyes.

“Uhhh….well I was-” then there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Coral said in a cheery voice.

Wow does this guy ever stop smiling??

Shiro came in with a frown looking at Coran before his eyes shifted to Keith. 

“What happened?”

Coran smiled, “Keith was just about to tell me!”

“I was late for class.” Keith said tired that this was the third time he was trying to explain himself.

“Oh! Well if that's the problem then that's fine. I thought you were in a fight with someone!” 

“What!? You were late to haggar- I mean Mrs. Honervas class!?”

Coran burst out laughing, “that nickname you kids gave her sure does suit her! It didn't always be a hag, though, she used be be a beautiful happy woman!”

The two looked at Coran in disbelief

“That! Is a different story for another time! I personally hate that woman… so I don't blame you for skipping her class.”

“I wasn't-”

“Sir-”

“Now! Off you two! You have a class to teach, that's probably going out of control right now without you there and you have an angry teacher to get back to.”

The two sighed and walked out. “Oh and Keith, my boy! If she asks tell you have after school detention.” Coran said with a wink.

Keith felt a lot better going to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't too short or boring (˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)


	5. Muscovite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that class was lunch and Lance ended up invite that girl, Pidge to their table. Pidge sat next to Keith asking him endless questions about his Crystallization with a notebook. 
> 
> “Why do you want to know all this anyway?” Lance asked from the other side of Keith. 
> 
> Pidge blinked then made a face like the answer was obvious, “BECAUSE he literally can grow HUNDREDS of different kinds of crystals on his BODY.” She obviously seemed very excited about it but Lance and Hunk just gave her blank stares. 
> 
> “Well if you're THAT excited about it I got to touch his crystal once.” Lance said proudly.
> 
> “Really!?” Pidge moved Keith's tray out of the way as she slid on the table over to Lance, “what did it look like? How did it grow? Was it actual crystal?”
> 
> Keith covered his mouth as he laughed trying not to spit out his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! When I first posted this I didn't think it was only gonna get like 5 kudos tops anyway thank you so much! I had a hard time writing this chapter because a lot happens and I hate being mean to my bois I don't know how you people can write angst!

After that class was lunch and Lance ended up invite that girl, Pidge to their table. Pidge sat next to Keith asking him endless questions about his Crystallization with a notebook. 

“Why do you want to know all this anyway?” Lance asked from the other side of Keith. 

Pidge blinked then made a face like the answer was obvious, “BECAUSE he literally can grow HUNDREDS of different kinds of crystals on his BODY.” She obviously seemed very excited about it but Lance and Hunk just gave her blank stares. 

“Well if you're THAT excited about it I got to touch his crystal once.” Lance said proudly.

“Really!?” Pidge moved Keith's tray out of the way as she slid on the table over to Lance, “what did it look like? How did it grow? Was it actual crystal?”

Keith covered his mouth as he laughed trying not to spit out his food.

“Umm it looked like crystal, it grew like crystal and it was actual crystal??” Lance answered.

Pidge sat back down and sighed, “you're useless.” 

“HEY!” Lance squawked.

“Ouch!” Keith hissed.

Lance looked to Keith concerned. “What's wrong?”

“Something hit me..” Keith rubbed the back of his head with a frown. 

Lance looked behind him and saw a few kids snickering at the table behind them. He jumped up from his seat with a mean glare and started walking towards them, until someone tripped him.

Hunk and Pidge instantly ran over to help him. One person pushed Pidge but Hunk caught her. Everyone laughed at them.

How could he have forgotten!? If they were friends with Keith everyone else will hurt them..   
Why didn't I remember?!  
Because you didn't want to.   
You are selfish.  
You didn't want to remember because you finally had friends for once. And how well did that turn out? You just hurt them in the end.

Keith covered his mouth looking as if he was on the verge of tears.

Hunk asked them both if they were both okay as they walked back to their table. Lance nodded but then saw Keith was crying and ran over to him asking him what was wrong.

“I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.” He whispered before running off.

(・ω・) (・ω・) (・ω・) 

Keith was in the bathroom and Lance didn't know why he was upset saying he was sorry but He was more than ready to cheer Keith up. 

He told Pidge and Hunk to stay outside the bathroom as he handled it.

He walked in hearing the sniffles of Keith. “Keith? what's wrong? What happened?”

“Go away, Lance” Keith’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom.

“I just wanna help.” He said concern in his voice hoping his worry catches on to Keith. He stopped in front of the closed stall.

“I- I don't need help.” 

“Open up right now or I'll crawl under this stall, young man.” Lance tried joking. When he didn't hear a laugh from Keith he sighed and combed his fingers through his hair.

“Keith I just want to be a good friend and cheer you up.” Lance said leaning on the stall door.

“Then...maybe we shouldn't be friends, less trouble.” His voice was hesitant and sounded seconds away from full on sobbing.

He was quiet for a second trying to process Keith's words.

“Wh-what do you mean? You don't want to be friends anymore?” Lance sounded hurt and Keith heard it. It made his heart drop. He never wanted to-

Keith unlocked the stall and whipped it open showing his neck up to his left cheek covered in black obsidian, “ALL THAT COMES OUT OF BEING FRIENDS WITH ME IS THAT YOU, AND HUNK AND PIDGE JUST GET HURT!”

“YOU aren't hurting us! They are!” 

“They are hurting you BECAUSE of ME!!” fat tears rolled off his face over the dark crystal.

The other boy went silent. He wanted to say it wasn't true but.. he wasn't so sure anymore.. “as long as they aren't hurting you I'm fine with it.” Lance's fingers were in a in a fist as he looked to the ground.

“How can you say that!?” Keith sobbed. “I'm not gonna-… IM NOT GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH YOU GET HURT FOR MY SAKE.”

“THEN WHAT’D YOU JUST DO OUT THERE!?” 

The crystal was going all the way down Keith's back having already covered his left arm, he hid it with his sweatshirt sleeve.

Lance couldn't take anymore. He stomped out the bathroom passing Hunk and Pidge. 

“what happened?” Pidge asked.

“He doesn't want to be our friends anymore so I'm giving him what he wants.” Lance grumbled.

“Lance isn't that a little??” Hunk said worriedly.

“A little what, Hunk? I tried.” He walked faster past them. 

Hunk and Pidge shared a worried look.


	6. Fuchsite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith noticed Lance was gone in all of the classes they had together and wasn't at lunch. He thought maybe he was sick and moved on but then Lance was gone for a whole week. 
> 
> He was starting to get worried and decided to ask Shiro.
> 
> “What? I thought you knew?” He was confused as to why Lance didn't tell Keith.
> 
> “Knew what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok honestly I didn't expect my self to update today but somehow I just kept typing?? And that a first for me.. anyway I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Coran informed the parents about the bullying in school and Lance's parents were upset about it, very upset. They called the school office yelling when they decided they didn't want their child to go to that school anymore.

He begged his parents to let him have one more day to say goodbye to his friends. He hugged Hunk, Pidge was reluctant though. 

“You should find Keith.” Pidge mumbled into Lance's shoulder.

Lance frowned, “I..He doesn't care.”

She pulled back “You can't just assume that, Lance.” 

“He made it pretty clear he doesn't want to be my friend.”

Pidge and Hunk knew he was gonna regret it later, but Lance was stubborn and once he's decided something he'll stick to it other wise he considers it as his own defeat.

And like that Lance was gone.

(● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

Soon enough Keith noticed Lance was gone in all of the classes they had together and wasn't at lunch. He thought maybe he was sick and moved on but then Lance was gone for a whole week. 

He was starting to get worried and decided to ask Shiro.

“What? I thought you knew?” He was confused as to why Lance didn't tell Keith.

“Knew what?” Keith eyed Shiro trying to figure out what he meant

“Lance moved away..”

His eyes stung but he refused to cry over something so stupid. Over some stupid person. They weren't even friends anymore so why? 

Shiro tried pulling him into a hug but Keith pushed him away, “I'm fine”

Shiro looked at him with disbelief but let it go. “I'm sure he meant to tell you.”

He nodded but he didn't agree. He knew Shiro was just trying to cheer him up but he knew what it actually was. He made Lance hate him and now they weren't ever going to see each other again. How Keith hoped he could be embraced so comfortable with the boy he'd only just met and was already hurting him.

He'd wish he'd never met Lance.

He'd wish they were together forever.

He didn't know which one was the truth. He's too scared to find out.

-

Keith ran up up the stairs to his room harshly rubbing at the tears forming in his eyes.

When he got into his room he grabbed his red tattered blanket and walked over to the window.

Shiro hated it when he sat on the roof outside his window telling Keith it's dangerous and that he'll probably fall off and hurt himself if he wasn't careful. 

But Keith saw the carvings engraved into the roof of Shiro's name. He'd told Keith that he's lived in this house for forever so he knew Shiro definitely went out on the roof when he was a kid.

They lived on a highway with no neighbors. Keith liked to watch the cars on the highway thinking about how his life would be if he didn't have this stupid crystal crap growing on him all the time making him close to death if he didn't calm himself down.

The thing is for that short amount of time he didn't have to try so hard to calm himself down cause he didn't have to, Lance was already on it running out in the cold outdoors all the way to school just for Keith to snot all over his shirt.

He smiled not noticing the tears until they dripped down his face. He buried his crying face in his knees as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. The sound of cars speeding past on the highway drown out by the crackling of crystal crawling up Keith's neck.

-

Keith was done being sad! But now he was just extremely angry, so much he blocked Lance's number on his phone and decided to completely ignore Hunk and Pidge.

Everytime they tried to sit with him he just moved away to a different spot. He had to deal with things alone now and he just had to get used to it.

He soon became the rebel bad boy loner throughout high school. He was really alone this time but he tried not thinking about that. 

He decided to hide his problems from Shiro after that, it was a lot easier to hide things from him as Keith got older. He had no Lance to defend him or hold him tight when he cried, telling him the things he needed to hear. He tried not to think about it and those thoughts drowned under all the detentions and fist fights.

And that's all he was through out high school.

A loner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading you got no idea how much it means to me ( ；∀；)


	7. Apatite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He usually wore leather gloves, leather jacket, but it was summer and Keith thought he was just running to the store and back not running into the best and worst thing that ever happened to him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda longer and kinda late but not as late as the one yesterday  
>  (u_u)

FRESHMAN YEAR, COLLEGE

Keith's plans consisted of heading straight home, Netflix and an endless amount of dollar store candy after a hard working day of a cashier. 

He didn't know why he has the job he has now, he's never been good at socializing, he usually communicated with his fists or a glare when someone tried to talk to him, but it was all he could do to help Shiro with Keith's college expenses, his stuff was already at his dorm but he decided to spend his last day of freedom with Shiro watching Netflix.

Keith’s plans were ruined, though, It was at this time he just had to run into someone (they ran into him but Keith is used to taking the blame by now.)

“Sorry.” He quickly walked past him but the dude grabbed his forearm.

“Hey watch where you're going.” Keith glared at the oddly familiar guy he's just looking for a fight, huh? He thought.

“And I said I was sorry” he said much more harsh this time. 

The guy shoved at Keith's chest but he didn't fall back, “you looking for a fight?” 

Keith gave a dry laugh at that, “I'm not. You seem like you are though.” He rolled his eyes when the guy must've got it and he pushed Keith to the ground. 

He swore he could see the veins popping from his forehead just because Keith was calling him out on his BS. He was about to get up and punch him in the face, but before he could even get up…

“HEY!” Keith's heart felt like it literally stopped right then and there. 

The voice he had heard was so familiar it was unbearable. But what was his name??

A tall tanned boy ran over from across the street. He jabbed the guy’s chest with a finger, “why are you starting fights for no reason again, Lotor?!”

Oh god, 8th grade all over again! Considering there's literally no one else in the world named Lotor!

Lotor shoved the familiar tan guy, “and so what if I am it's not like you know this guy?!”

Tan guy looked down at Keith and Keith looked back at him stunned. But tan guy must've not recognize him like Keith did, he remembered everything except his name. “Why should that matter?!”

Keith suddenly felt like an extreme idiot for wearing a short sleeve shirt because the hard beating of his heart caused calcite to form at the back of his hand. Lotor must've noticed it because he pointed to Keith's hand with a shocked expression. “It's him again! Weren't you friends with this freak, Lance?!” 

Lance looked down at his hand with wide eyes before looking up to Keith's face, “Keith?!” 

Keith looked like a fish trying to form words but none came out. Lance looked back to Lotor flattening his plan on his chest, pushing him back, “just quiznak off, Lotor, stop trying to pick up fights from random people! You literally haven't changed since middle school.” 

Lotor glared at them both before hissing a ‘whatever’ and walking off. 

Lance looked back at Keith and grinned holding out a hand for Keith. He took it and stood up. “Long time no see!” 

Keith scoffed, “yeah four years?”   
Lance laughed at that, “I see you still got that crystallizing problem.”

“Well I'm the only person in the world that seems to have it so why spend the money to find a cure?” Keith tried to keep his calm and he might seem cool but he choked out words and struggled not to stutter.

Seeing Lance now made Keith avoid eye contact at all costs. His tan skin made his bright blue eyes pop even more and his legs looked like they went for days. He must look like a celebrity compared to Keith. 

He frantically tried covering the crystal forming on his hand. 

He usually wore leather gloves, leather jacket, but it was summer and Keith thought he was just running to the store and back not running into the best and worst thing that ever happened to him! 

Lance must've noticed so he untied the shirt around his waist and put it around Keith's shoulders, smiling, “you look good in blue, mullet.”

Keith's heart jumped at the old nickname. He grumbled and put his arms in the sleeves finding that they are long enough to cover his crystallized hands. 

Lance frowned, “what? No comeback!?”

“You expect me to be the same after four years?”

Keith starts walking and Lance follows, “speaking of which what colle- Pidgey! Hunk!”

Keith's eyes widened as he looked up and saw a familiar small girl and taller broad guy, “Lance, I told you not to call me that” Pidge deadpanned.

As Keith walked away Lance grabbed his arm careful of the crystal still slowly trailing up his arm, “yeah yeah, look who I found!”

Keith shrugged his arm out of Lance's hold. “What's his problem?” He heard Lance ask the two as he walked off. 

Lance caught up to Keith and handed him a ripped piece of paper, that made Keith stop walking, “I know it's been four years but that doesn't mean I stopped caring about you.”

Keith kept his eyes on the paper as his eyes stung. He shakily grabbed it and looked up at Lance, causing the tears in his eyes to drop. Lance smiled with open arms, Keith barely hesitated before falling into them. 

He missed this. 

He missed having Lance's shoulder to cry on so much, even if it was in the middle of the sidewalk with people awkwardly passing by, he loved every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah four years later? I know. It sucks but it'll get better..I hope. I literally don't plan out my chapters I just have one thing I want to happen and then bam! A chapter. Also Pidge and Hunk stayed in contact with Lance and at some point in that time span of 4 years they convinced Lance to text Keith only to find out Keith blocked his number Σ('◉⌓◉’)


	8. Rohdochrosite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro smirked, “I remember thinking you definitely had a crush on him!”
> 
> Keith sputtered, “w-what no I didn't!!”
> 
> Shiro was full on grinning now, “oh my gosh you still do!”
> 
> “No I don't!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IVE BEEN SAYING THIS LIKE EVERY CHAPTER BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE LARGE AMMOUNT OF SUPPORT!!! Sorry I've almost fallen asleep twice just from trying to post this chapter.. (u_u) Σ('◉⌓◉’)

He missed having Lance's shoulder to cry on so much, even if it was in the middle of the sidewalk with people awkwardly passing by, he loved every second of it.

 

Keith quietly cried as Lance rubbed his back with one hand the other on Keith's head to hide his face, knowing he wouldn't want people to stare at him as he cried. Keith was warm in Lance's embrace, taking in his scent of his fruity old spice deodorant as he hugged Lance tighter.

“You had me worried these past four years! And I couldn't even reach you! You blocked my number, mullet!” 

Keith sobbed out a laugh, “sorry”

“I can't remember a day I wasn't thinking about you..” Lance mumbled in Keith's shoulder. They stayed there a while not wanting to let go anytime soon until a teenage girl bumped into them breaking apart, “oh! sorry!” She said with a red face sounding genuinely sorry as her friends laughed behind her.

“Nope our fault, probably shouldn't be blocking the sidewalk.” Lance mumbled as the girl ran to her friends and they walked off.

Lance looked back to where Pidge and Hunk were standing finding they are no longer there “ugh those little- sorry Keith, I gotta go but, make sure you call me!” He yelled as he ran to an unknown destination. 

He was gone, out of his reach again. 

Keith knew he should've been angry. 

He wanted to be angry at Lance for completely leaving without a single word, but he couldn't. 

Not after he said he still cared for Keith.

Not after he cried like a baby in front of a guy who he hasn't seen in 4 years.

No way.

 

When he rubbed his eyes he noticed something. He still had Lance's blue flannel on.

He swore under his breath, now he HAS to see Lance again.. 

..but it's not like he's complaining..

Σ('◉⌓◉’) Σ('◉⌓◉’) Σ('◉⌓◉’)

Keith stepped into Shiro's apartment hoping Shiro wouldn't notice his red puffy eyes.

He set his bag of candy on the counter when he heard voices in the living room. Confused he peeked around the entryway to the living room seeing Matt and Shiro making goo goo eyes at each other.

They met when Matt became a teacher at Keith's middle school. Shiro, seeing a cute guy-- I mean new coworker, he HAD to talk to the guy and they became friends. 

Keith would never hear the end of it!

“Oh Keith he's so adorable!” 

“Oh Keith he's so out of my league!”

“I love it when he blah blah blah!”

Keith doesn't know how many times Shiro accidentally let it slip and told Matt he loved him and how Matt didn't even hear him at all!

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms before loudly clearing his throat. The two whipped their heads around with tomato faces.

“Did you know that you both have extremely red faces?” Keith deadpanned.

Great now Keith made it worse, they won't even look at each other now. 

Keith rolled his eyes. He hated watching those two. They could've been together YEARS ago!

“Did you go out and buy that shirt? I've never seen it before.” Shiro said making Keith look down at Lance's flannel blushing.

“I thought you said you ‘don't look good in blue’” Shiro quoted. 

That made him remember what Lance had said after he gave Keith his flannel…”you look good in blue, mullet.”

“Well-! Maybe I changed my mind!” Keith pouted blushing.

Shiro raised an eyebrow staring at Keith with suspicion. Until Matt broke the tension, “where's the junk food!?” He asked jumping up from the couch running into the kitchen past Keith. 

Shiro got up and walked over to Keith with a serious expression, then there he knew he had no choice but to give in.

“Tell me the truth, Keith.” 

Keith itched his neck avoiding Shiro's eyes. “I uhh- well I ran into Lotor..”

Shiro growled remembering the kid from four years ago, “and?”

“And uh he asked if I was looking for a fight I said he was and he pushed me to the ground and--” his breath caught remembering the exact moment. 

Keith looked at Shiro and the older man gave him a questioning raise of an eyebrow telling him to continue. “Lance showed up.”

“Lance??”

“You remember Lotor but not Lance!?” Keith asked in disbelief. “8th grade? Lance? Doesn't ring a bell?? Literally my first and last ever friend!”

“Oohh! The one who called me Mr. Shiro and it stuck ever since!” Shiro smiled at the memory.

“Really?” Keith asked.

“What!?”

“That's all you remember about him?!”

Shiro thought for a second before nodding, “yup that's it.”

Keith smacked his forehead. “How could you not remember the only friend I've ever had?!”

“Guuyyyss!” Matt whined from the couch they wondered when he'd passed them. “Are we gonna watch X Files or nahh!?” 

Keith sighed, “anyways they both recognized me because my hand started crystallizing and Lance gave me his phone number and his shirt to hide the crystal.”

Shiro glanced at Keith's hand, “you're good now though right?”

Keith nodded.

“Ohh! Now I remember!” Shiro smirked, “I remember thinking you definitely had a crush on him!”

Keith sputtered, “w-what no I didn't!!”

Shiro was full on grinning now, “oh my gosh you still do!”

“No I don't!”

“Yeeah!”

“Nuh uh!”

“Yeah huh!”

“Noo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bbedtjiihvigtc I know but I promise it will get interesting soon!!


	9. Rose Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘I wish I could date him’ was his last thought before falling dead asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sosososososo sorry this chapter is short! My friend just randomly decided to text me and make me cry my eyes out for like an hour ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

After watching Netflix Shiro gave Matt a ride home.

Keith never took off Lance's shirt as he drew in his sketchbook scrunched up in the corner of the couch.

He was an art major and wasn't happy that he had to share a room with someone he was just hoping they would leave him be. He didn't want to think about it right now.. he could think about it tomorrow when he's forced to deal with it.

Keith didn't want to admit it to himself but he really didn't want to take off the obnoxious blue flannel. It was so LANCE. Blue and obnoxious...and warm.

He smacked his head with his sketchbook at how cliché that was then groaned from the pain. That was stupid.

He definitely doesn't have a crush on Lance. Lance is like a space heater! Even back then…

Keith always tried not to think about “back then”. It always made him feel like he was gonna throw up, not because he was sick but because he was lonely. It didn't ache or hurt it just felt empty. 

So Keith doesn't think about it too much.

Shiro came back home and Keith decided he was gonna go to bed if he didn't Shiro was gonna start talking about Matt and how “stupidly adorable” he is. Who knew an old guy could act so much like a teenager??

Keith plopped down on his bed not even bothering to change. The day was a lot less relaxing than he wanted it to be. 

As he drifted asleep he wondered what Lance was doing now?

Was he dating anybody? 

‘I wish I could date him’ was his last thought before falling dead asleep.

-

His alarm was the first thing to wake him up in the morning.

Today he had to meet up with his roommate and Keith was dreading it. If they found out about his Crystallization they would definitely request a room change.

He stepped in front of his bathroom mirror realizing the flannel. He slept in it.

He wiped an exhausted hand down his face before shrugging off his clothes. He picked up the flannel and brought it up to his face to smell it, it still smelled like hi- 

Then a shock of realization hit him. He literally jumped back dropping the shirt.

“What the fu-”

“Keith have you not showered yet?! Hurry up you’re gonna be late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yeah this is short and I'm sorry! But hopefully the next chapter is longer and more eventful ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	10. VERY IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm regretting my decisions ( ；∀；)

So I deleted the last two chapters because I changed my mind.. and yes it's very stupid but I gotta change stuff and from now on I'm definitely gonna plan out my chapters. I'll work on it all day and it'll get done I promise!


	11. Blood Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess you're my roommate."
> 
> Keith was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Ok now we are back on track. If you read those other chapters I deleted forget them these ones are better and I'm writing them a lot faster. I had an idea but I realized that I'd still work the other way.

Keith ran out the door with a cup of coffee in his hand. He didn't close the door right so the cat ran out. So he had to chase around the cat until Shiro finally said he'll handle it.

Keith jumped into his car and started it with his coffee still in his hand. He backed out and hit the brakes to go forward but slamming his brakes cause his coffee to splash back at him.

He yelled from the pain as the hot coffee seeped into his pants. With shaky hands he set his mug in the cup holder.

He didn't have time to change or get a towel or get out of that dang car so he left for school. Good thing he's wearing black pants.

Today was gonna be a bad day Keith knew it and it's only morning.

-

As he drove up to the school he chugged as much coffee as he could which was bound to turn into a stomach ache later but he needed to get as much energy as he could and power through the day.

He parked the car and sped walked across the parking lot almost tripping over the curb. He was about to dwell on how embarrassed he was when he saw someone actually fall.

He screeched a curse as he fell flat on his face spilling his coffee. Keith muffled a laugh before running over to the person to help them up.

“He-” Keith laughed but covered it up as if he was clearing his throat, “hey, are you okay?” The guy looked up… Keith's eyes widened and his hand faltered a bit.

“Thanks, Mullet. Didn't know I was getting the pleasure of seeing you again so soon.” Lance grinned taking his hand to get up before Keith could take it back.

Keith didn't know what to think.

Lance, the boy who constantly held Keith in his arms and has done again recently, is in front of him again. 

It was kind of embarrassing if Keith was being honest.

He couldn't deny that his face grew a little hot from the fact that he still hasn't gotten used to the sun kissed mocha skin that contrasted attractively with his bright blue eyes.

Lance looked down to the ground before bringing his hands to both sides of his cheeks and screeching, “MY COFFEE!” which was now forming a miniature coffee. He dramatically dropped to his knees as looking as if his cat just got ran over. 

“Uhm not to disrupt your...grieving... but we are both extremely late..” Keith mumbled awkwardly.

Lance screeched again, “QUIZNAK!”

Keith scrunched his face at the word. He said that yesterday too and he had no idea what it meant, it sounded like some kind of alien language… was Lance an alien?? Is that why he accepted Keith?

Great, he's so tired that his mind is going to some weird places.

He ran for the door Keith not too far behind him.

-

Keith and Lance ended up running going the same direction, and the same floor...and the same room...crap. 

Lance turned to Keith and grinned, “I guess you're my roommate.”

Keith was a dead man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea was with hunk being his roommate but then it'd be Sooo much better if Lance was his roommate so they have no choice but to be together! Muhahahha


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk faced Keith looking at him as he moved his mouth over to the side of his face to whisper, “what's Keith doing here?”
> 
> “He's my roommate!” Lance whispered back.
> 
> “Really!?” Whisper
> 
> “Yeah! How crazy is that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! We're back on track now... I hope. Uhh really sorry if anyone lost interest in this.. but I have some good ideas for future chapters so don't worry!

Lance turned to Keith and grinned, “I guess you're my roommate.”

Keith was a dead man.

Well at least he doesn't have to deal with the whole Crystallization problem, since Lance already knew… ugh his brain hurts from trying to think about the bright side of things like Shiro always told him to do.

“Uh yeah..I guess so.” Keith didn't notice it himself but he was avoiding contact with Lance, he had no idea how he was gonna survive waking up and seeing Lance   
E V E R Y D A Y. 

It was already giving him a headache.

“I guess this answers my question from yesterday.” Lance said already choosing which bed he wanted. 

Keith decided to sit on the other bed. “What question?” He looked at Lance who was sitting on the bed on the other side of the room.

Lance smiled at him, “hey, you finally looked at me!”

Keith quickly looked to the side again blushing.

Keith couldn't imagine passing Lance on his way to classes or even being his friend again he never allowed himself the thought.

But now they are going to see eachother everyday! What!?

Keith can't believe any of this.

Lance looked at Keith again as he was lost in his own thoughts. “Keith, you okay--”

“Hey Lance! Pidge and I-” Hunk walked in seeing Keith and was now immensely confused.

Hunk faced Keith looking at him as he moved his mouth over to the side of his face to whisper, “what's Keith doing here?”

“He's my roommate!” Lance whispered back.

“Really!?” Whisper

“Yeah! How crazy is that!”

Keith crossed his arms, “I'm right here.”

Pidge appeared behind Hunk she looked a lot more different from then. He hair looked like she cut it herself, into a pixie cut and she had big round glasses that must've took up half her face. Not only now was she smart but she looked smart too.

“You guys are in the same classes! Wow how amazing is that!” Lance said excitedly.

Hunk turned to Lance as he ruffled Pidge’s hair, “I know right! I'm with this little gremlin ALL year!”

“Aye!” She ducked under his hand away from Hunk and fixed her hair giving him a betrayed look. 

“What are your classes, Lance?” Hunk chuckled

As the three talked Keith walked off into his room to unpack making his bed first.

Lance watched him with a sad frown zoned out from the conversation. Keith looked a lot better. 

He couldn't help but feel relief that Keith was his roommate.

If Keith had anyone else as his roommate they would definitely be scared of him. They would tell all their friends and then the whole school would know again, and avoid him just like how it was in middle school. 

Maybe even worse.

God, he's so happy that he's Keith roommate more than before.

He wondered if Keith would let him in again. Four years is a long time they were even fighting and never said goodbye to each other when Lance left. Lance knew his parents were just looking out for him but he wished he had a say in it.

If he stayed maybe they'd still be friends and closer than ever maybe even together more than friends...what? 

“...Lance?” Hunk waved a hand in front of Lance's face but he didn't even flinch.

Keith looked turned to Lance who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

Keith gave him a confused look. He wondered what he did that made Lance look like that.


	13. Moon Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soo mullet boy, what's your major?” Lance asked casually posing on Keith's bed.
> 
> Keith calmed, crossing his arms leaning against his desk. “Art.”
> 
> Lance smiled fondly which surprised Keith, “I should've known that. You were always so good at drawing I bet your art now is amazing.”

Lance snapped out of it, as soon as Keith gave him the look, and grinned walking over to Keith's newly made bed and plopped down on it. 

Keith looked comically terrified, “wha-!?”

“Soo mullet boy, what's your major?” Lance asked casually posing on Keith's bed.

Keith calmed, crossing his arms leaning against his desk. “Art.”

Lance smiled fondly which surprised Keith, “I should've known that. You were always so good at drawing I bet your art now is amazing.”

Keith sputtered turning red, “I-its not that good..”

“Alright you guys we all have major unpacking to do. Lance, if you don't do it now I know you'll never do it so we’ll be leaving.”

Lance pushed himself up from Keith's bed chuckling, “yes mother.”

Pidge and Hunk left before Lance closed the door behind them.  
-

After a few minutes Lance got restless and briefly asking Keith if he could turn on some music. 

Somehow Keith knew Lance wasn't going to wait for his answer and turn on the music.

Surprisingly Keith wasn't even mad. He just smiled fondly as Lance mouthed the words to early 2000s Beyoncé. 

-  
As Keith plopped on his bed after hours of unpacking the sound of his phone rang from his desk where it was charging.

Keith groaned as he slowly got up. Lance laughed at him from the other side of the room. 

Lance's bed was across from Keith's. Their room wasn't very wide but it was long. It was enough space for two beds and two desks.

Keith picked up his phone not bothering to look at the caller ID because only one person ever called him.

“Yes, Shiro?”

Lance fell off his bed. “MR.SHIRO???!!!”

“Oh my.” Shiro chuckled into the phone.

“Yup.” Keith deadpanned.

Lance crawled across the room, “Can I talk to Mr.Shiro?!”

Keith looked down at him, “no.”

“Keith! Let the boy talk to Mr.Shiro!” Shiro laughed.

“Ugh I can't believe this.” Keith grumbled before putting his phone on speaker.

“Mr.Shiro it's me, Lance! Do you remember me!?” Lance's eyes sparked as he looked at the phone. 

“Of course I do, Lance! You were Keith's first friend after all.”

Keith snorted and Lance gave him a weird look. 

Keith knew he was lying and he found it immensely funny. 

Lance talked animatedly asking if Shiro remembered this or that. He obviously didn't but Lance bought his lies. 

But Keith also found it hilarious. 

\--

“Sooo?” Keith didn't want to know what Shiro was trying to get at.

Keith sat in the corner of his bed with his sketchbook in his lap still on the call with Shiro. 

Whenever Shiro was away they'd often have these long talks on the phone. At these times Keith liked to mindlessly doodle as they talked.

But this time it was Keith who was away. He knew they were gonna have a lot of these kinds of calls throughout his college years.

“So what?” Keith mumbled.

“How is it?? With your crush? Lance?” 

Keith was blushing but he wasn't going to let Shiro know that. “I told you it's not a crush.”

Oh boy how Keith tried to keep cool, but the voice crack decided otherwise.

“You sure about that?” Keith could literally hear his smirk from the phone. 

“Y-yes I'm sure.”

“Riight” Shiro said clearly unconvinced. 

"K, bye"

"Wha- Keith!? I'm kidding!"

"Nope, thanks bye!"

"Keith!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone actually enjoy this fic??


	14. Lepidolite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish you'd stop calling me that.” He muttered.
> 
> “What? Mullet?” Lance asked looking at Keith upside down, “but I've been calling you mullet this whole time!”
> 
> “But I've told you before it's not a mullet.” He said through his grinding teeth.
> 
> Lance giggled, “yeah, four years ago!”

Keith ended his call with Shiro and checked the time, 10:48. Lance left a while ago saying something about going somewhere.

He wanted to just ignore it, not care and just go to sleep.

But his mind conjured up crazy scenarios of Lance in trouble or getting kidnapped or he's super drunk and comes home as Keith is sleeping and passed out dead the next morning because he was laying on his back when he threw up in his sleep!!

Now he really can't sleep. So he sits cross legged on his bed in the complete dark and waits.

After a few minutes he got bored and got up to sit on his desk in front of the window they have.

 

“Why am I even worried about him?” He muttered.

“He's probably changed since then! What if he's an insufferable jack wad now?!”

“What if he doesn't even like me anymore and he's just forcing himself to be nice to me?”

“He actually hates me. That's right. Why would he like me when all I've ever done is take from him.”

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, “Look at me, talking to the moon. How lonely can one be?”

That's when he heard the door unlock and the light from the hall flooding in as it opened.

As Lance looked in he jumped at the sight of Keith not expecting to see him sitting there so late at night. “WOah Keef!” He yell whispered slurring his words.

“Where have you been?” He murmured.

“Wassat, mullet?” Lance walked in looking like he was about ready to fall over.

“Nothing” Keith hopped off his desk and shuffled over to Lance grabbing both his forearms and led him to his bed. 

Keith tried not to think of the horrid stench of alcohol. Just the smell of it is burning his throat. 

Then Lance started crying, very loudly too. He dropped to the floor on his knees defying all of Keith's efforts to keep him standing.

Keith sighed, “what's wrong?”

Lance brought his hand to his face, “she left me..”

Keith's stomach seemed to drop, so he does have a girlfriend..did?

It doesn't matter either way he's straight…

Wait, why should that matter?

‘You got a crush on him’ he remembers what Shiro keeps saying over and over as Keith denies it even more so. Keith sighed, Shiro needs to stop trying to get in his head because it's working.

“She used me to get her ex jealous I can't believe I was part of some movie cliché!”

Keith muffled a laugh but Lance heard it, “don't laugh at me, mullet, I'm serious!” He whined, “I thought we were forever!” Lance's voice got soft and his eyes went starry.

“Right, and how long were you two together?” Keith asked suspicious.

Lance thought for a second.

Then said, “the best 2 hours of my life.” Posed in a dramatic stance.

“Right.” Keith pushed himself up from the itchy carpet.

Lance looked up at Keith pouting, face flushed from alcohol. 

Keith thought it was adorable. He was also way too tired to deny that.

Instead he grabbed Lance's arm and slung him over his shoulder, Keith took a second to balance which was apparently enough time for Lance to start feeling Keith's arms.

Lance gave a low whistle, “you got some muscle, mullet.” That caused Keith's face to explode. He hid the fact that his face was probably glowing in the complete darkness, by flipping Lance onto his bed.

“I wish you'd stop calling me that.” He muttered.

“What? Mullet?” Lance asked looking at Keith upside down, “but I've been calling you mullet this whole time!”

“But I've told you before it's not a mullet.” He said through his grinding teeth.

Lance giggled, “yeah, four years ago!”

Keith itched his head as he shuffled over to his own bed. “Can't believe I had to take care of your drunk as already on the first night.” He yawned the last few words.

“Made it to college and officially living in the dorms is party worthy.” Lance said sleepily.

“Maybe, but you aren't even of age.” Keith said as his tucked himself in, finally able to get some rest.

When Lance didn't respond Keith assumed he was asleep.

Keith smiled.

“Goodnight, Lance” 

“‘Night, Keith.” Keith jumped at the unexpected response.

Now he was too embarrassed to sleep.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post another chapter today since I didn't post one yesterday (´-ω-`)


	15. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time he forced himself the take his eyes off of him they somehow found him again without Keith noticing, it was a cycle.
> 
> “Keith? You good?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little impressed my dudes this chapter is longer than the others I swear it takes me like 30 minutes to write one sentence. If I didn't limit my self to one day I'd never finish it!

Keith woke up to the site of Lance on the other side of the room asleep and peaceful...in the weirdest position…

Keith started laughing but muffled it with his blanket. After he calmed down he got up, dressed and went to get coffee. 

It was 6 and his class wasn't until 9, he heard from yesterday Lance's class wasn't until 11. 

When he opened the door coming back from the coffee shop Lance was still sleeping.

Keith closed the door and turned around to see Lance sitting straight up but his eyes were droopy and dark bags were under them.

“Uhm.. I got you some coffee?” Keith said unsure if he was awake or not

“What flavor?” He mumbled so quiet, Keith almost missed it.

“Uhh your coffee from yesterday is still a little river on the sidewalk so I got you French Vanilla.” When he saw the puddle still there as he was leaving he could NOT stop laughing when the images of Lance falling flat on his face over and over in his head.

Lance hummed happily before he did grabby hands to where Keith was standing, eyes still not fully open.

Keith was giving it to him before he pulled it back fast, causing Lance to gasp in horror.

“Hey, I’m not wealthy enough to be giving around coffee and you owe me for last night.” He took a sip of his own coffee.

“Last night?”

Keith sighed, “do you even remember what happened last night or how you even got home?”

Lance grinned, “well I met with this cute girl her name was...uhh”

“Nyma” Keith remembered when he wouldn't stop saying her name as if it was the best name ever and he wanted to legally change his name to it.

“Nyma! She was beautiful...I think..” Lance obviously doesn't remember anything.

“Right. Well your coffee is getting cold if you don't pay up now you'll be drinking room temperature coffee.”

They both shuddered.

“Okay okay!” Lance asked getting up for his wallet still in his clothes from last night. A dark blue button up, half of the buttons were undone in his sleep, with black jeans, it was an average outfit but Keith couldn't help but stare at the bare chest.

Every time he forced himself the take his eyes off of him they somehow found him again without Keith noticing, it was a cycle.

“Keith? You good?” 

Keith snapped out of it then, “huh? Oh yeah.”

Lance eyed him worriedly, “are you sure?”

“Yeah I'm fine?” He was confused. Why was Lance worrying about him?

“You just seemed in a daze there..” he said slowly handing Keith the money.

Keith didn't know what to say so he said nothing and took the money handing Lance his coffee.

Lance took a big gulp as if he was severely dehydrated. “Thanks, mullet.”

Keith nodded as he checked his phone for the time, 7:30. Lance must have too because he groaned, “why are you up so early!?”

“It's not that early.” Keith muttered.

“Not that- my class doesn't start until 11!” Lance whined.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “and?”

Lance scoffed at Keith's attitude, “and it's too early?? Do you always wake up this early?! ”

Keith thought for a second then nodded. Making Lance fall back in his bed, exhausted at just the thought of it.

He assumed Lance was going back to sleep so he walked over to his bed and grabbed his sketchbook. That's when Lance popped up again like a slingshot. It made Keith jump and maybe scream a little..

“Art.”

“What?” Keith asked slightly frazzled 

“Let me see your art!” Lance got up from his bed taking his blanket,draped around his shoulders, with him.

“No.”

Lance plopped on Keith's bed. “Show me!!”

Keith stood up and turned to look at Lance, “no! Get off!” 

Lance grinned mischievously at him, “not until you show me.”

Keith was nervous maybe even scared. He hasn't shown anyone his art to anyone other than Shiro. He didn't have anyone other than Shiro. It was him who thought it was a good idea for Keith to go to college for arts.

Shiro asked him countless times to do 2D arts in high school but that meant people, teachers who are experts looking over your shoulder. That would cause him to start crystallizing in a split second!

But as seconds pass and Lance's smirk turning into a reassuring smile caused Keith to calm.

He hesitated before sitting on the bed next to Lance. Since Keith never really looked back in his sketchbooks, It was an experience for both of them.

They flip through it a lot of weird impressed noises from Lance and Keith trying not to laugh at the noises.

Keith didn't even think about being nervous..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was a whole lotta nothing but I swear that's the longest conversation those two have had in this fic!


	16. Black Tourmaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College was just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. The small break I randomly decided to take took longer than expected but hey, I'm back again so we gud.

Later Keith left to go to his classes. Lance said he was meeting up with Hunk and Pidge for coffee. 

“I just got you coffee!” 

“There's never too much coffee, mullet, and I didn't get much sleep last night..” Lance rubbed his face.

Keith raised an eyebrow, “and whose fault is that?” 

Lance put his hands on his hips “And maybe you should shut your quiznak.” 

Keith's face crumpled, “are you even using that word correctly?”

Lance squawked as his face reddened, “how would you know!?”

Keith checked the time, “Shoot, I gotta go”

Lance laughed nervously, “k bye, cya!”

\--

Keith opened the door, he'd say he was on time but everyone was already in there. The teacher stopped talking and looked at him with a awful glare. 

He gripped his things closer to his chest willing the crystal not to form. 

All the students watched him as he swiftly took his seat in the back at an empty table.

The teacher, Mr. Zarkon, clears his throat and continues with his lesson angrily.

It takes a couple more seconds for people to stop staring at him until he finally lets go, hoping the crystal won't appear anywhere visible. 

Fortunately he felt it start to form on his right thigh, he won't be able to use his leg for a while because of the crystal stiffening it, but he knows he won't need it. That helps him calm a bit, maybe looking on the bright side isn't so bad.

He spaces out for a bit, something Shiro tells him he does way too often, until he snaps out of it noticing a group, two girls and two guys, looking back at him smiling. 

It wasn't a friendly smile, It was the kinda smile that says, “we’re laughing at you”.

Keith caught one of the girls’ eyes and glared hoping that'd be enough, but they just went back to their friends to laugh at him more.

Keith just ignored them for the rest of the class.

-

Keith took his time to pack his stuff, being the last one to leave. 

He stepped out the door checking the time on his phone. He wondered if Lance was home yet or if he went to his class already..

“Hi, Keith.” A falsely sweet voice next to him said.

Keith was confused. How did someone already know his name? He turned to the voice seeing a girl with a long blonde ponytail, yellow eyeshadow and vibrant pink lipstick on her flirtatious smile. 

“Hey Nyma, don't talk to fags” one of the guys laughed. Keith glared at him briefly noticing the guy, wearing a beanie and a tank top showing off the large tattoo on his right arm, next to him showing small disappointment, but not enough to be visible to his friends, “ugh we don't have enough fucking time for this shit guys.” 

Nyma turned to the guy who just spoke, “what's your damage, Rolo?”

"That we gotta to go or we're going to be late” he spat before walking a head.

Nyma clicked her tongue before turning to Keith and hitting his stuff out of his arms, “oh and thank your boyfriend for last night. Thought he was just trying to get in my pants but after he got hella drunk all his gay ass wanted to do was talk about you.” and she clacked away in her tacky heels swinging her ponytail. 

The other guy bumped into him as hard as he could, knocking Keith to the ground. The girl giggled, a very loud and annoying witch giggle, as they walked to join their other friends.

Keith got up as best he could with the crystal forming on his shoulder making it really hard to move his right arm. 

He grabbed his stuff from the ground, very conscious of the stares around him. 

He kept his head down. His bangs were like a curtain around his deep violet eyes began to fill with tears.

Spoiler alert, college was just as bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subtle Heather's reference >_>


	17. Sapphire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You crystallized again?” He asked anxious and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I stayed up all night to day so I don't have a wink of sleep, but what did I do with that time, you ask? I read a hella ton of gay.

Keith struggled keeping all his stuff in one arm as the other was stiff at his side.

He quickly walked out the doors and saw the boys dorm rooms come into sight.

He bumps into a few people on the way but soon enough he makes it there.

He gets to his room and he realized he couldn't open the door. 

Keith sighed he cheeks were cold from the tears drowning them. 

He set his stuff down next to the door and went to open the door when it opened from the inside. 

“... Mullet?” A hesitant voice asked.

Keith looked up in surprise.

“Oh my God, Mullet, I was so scared! I thought some random person was waiting outside the door to kill me!”

Lance opened the door more when he saw Keith his face showed immense worry. 

He instantly grabbed the dark haired boy by the shoulders. “What's wrong?”

Keith frowned shaking his head looked to the side at his stuff on the ground.

Lance felt his shoulder noticing that it was as hard as stone. 

“You crystallized again?” He asked anxious and quiet.

Keith glared at the ground as he shrugged off Lance's hands, “it's really not any of your business.” He spat, coldly. 

He grabbed his things from the floor and pushed past Lance into the room.

Lance closed the door and went back into the room.

“Keith, talk to me.” Lance pleaded.

Keith stiffened at Lance using his actual name.

He shook his head. He refused to be weak and cry in Lance's arms again.

Lance walked past him and sat on Keith's bed.

Keith stared at him shocked.

Lance stared back taking a large breath before speaking,

“TalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktomeTalktome” he repeated over and over.

It reminded Keith of a stubborn child that wants something and will not stop until the mother gives in.

“OK!” Keith yelled over him.

Lance closed his mouth grinning and patted on the bed next to him.

Keith reluctantly sat next to him.

Lance pursed his lips glancing at Keith. “Can I see it?” He asked hesitantly.

Keith stiffened again but nodded, shrugging off his red, cropped, jacket.

Gleaming sapphire grew along his neck down his forearm.

Lance looked at it with wide eyes, utterly amazed. “Wow”

Keith rolled his eyes as he suppressed a smile, “it's really not that amazing”

Lance's face seemed to light up, “it really is.”

Keith felt his face become warmer.

Lance looked at his face and smirked, “you know your face is kinda red”

Keith looked anywhere but Lance and said nothing.

“Can I touch it?” 

He instantly shook his head out of reflex.

Seconds later he glanced at Lance seeing his disappointed frown.

Keith turned his head suddenly interested in the door, “..fine” he said so quiet Lance almost missed it.

Lance slowly moved a hand to touch Keith's crystallized neck.

The touch caused Keith to jump in surprise, which made Lance pull back his hand a bit, does that hurt?” He asked worriedly.

Keith shook his head, “just..cold.”

“Ah, sorry.”

“It's fine.” 

Lance felt the crystal again, it was warm like it was Keith's own skin but hard and sharp as rock.

“Still feels real.” Lance grinned

Keith rolled his eyes suppressing a smile, “yes it still is real.”

 

Lance took his hand away and stared at Keith.

Of course Keith grew extremely uncomfortable quickly glancing at Lance then looking away. He was visibly sweaty under Lance's eyes.

“W-what!?” He finally asked.

Lance looked off somewhere else, “I- just… do you wanna talk about it.”

Keith looked at him with a blank stare, “obviously not but someone decided to act like a stubborn 8 year old.”

Lance grinned, “well, I am 8… on a scale of 1 to 10.”

Keith looked at him surprised, “really?”

Lance laughed, “oh no you're right I'm more of an 11 out of 10.”

Keith stared at him unamused, Lance looked really proud of himself for the comeback.

“Right.”

Lance sputtered.

“Lance!” Pidge came bursting in. When she saw the two sitting on the same bed unconsciously close she covered her eyes running back out the room.

Keith scrunched his face in confusion and Lance just face palmed.

“Pidge we weren't doing anything.” Lance said loud enough so she could hear from outside side of the room.

She poked her head in the doorway, “uh huh” she said unconvinced.

Lance groaned, “what did you want, Pidge?”

Pidge was about to speak when she spotted Keith, “oh my fucking god!”

“Dammit Pidge, language!”

Pidge ran over to Keith looking at crystal growing along his neck and arm.

She observed him with wide eyes, “it's my first time seeing it!!”

Pidge really did want to see it 4 years ago but 4 years later she'd forgotten until now.

She looked up at Keith with sparkling serious eyes, “can I touch it?” 

“Nope! Nopity nope nope. I'm the only one who gets to touch it.” Lance said.

Keith would shoot down Lance's large amount of confidence if it wasn't true.

Pidge looked to Keith waiting for him to deny it, but he just guiltily looked to the side.

Keith really only trusted Lance. He couldn't help it. Part of the reason you like someone is that you trust someone.

So you aren't denying it anymore?

Guess not.

It felt good to finally except something after denying it for so long, made him feel happier and a lot lighter.

“Oh my god don't make me depend on this dumbass!” Pidge pleaded.

Keith shrugged, smiling. 

He liked Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're confused about Keith's condition don't worry I am too. I suppose I should figure that out.. I'll do that now. Also again I don't hate Keith he's like my actual son I even have a body pillow of him from my friend so don't worry.


	18. Labradorite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Lance, you're like 20 minutes late.” Keith said but Lance didn't hear him.
> 
> After 10 minutes, “I’M 30 MINUTES LATE!”

Lance and Pidge started bickering about something it made Keith think of siblings when he saw them.

Keith watched them for a little longer before looking at the time, 11:20.

“Lance, you're like 20 minutes late.” Keith said but Lance didn't hear him.

After 10 minutes, “I’M 30 MINUTES LATE!”

“Yeah I told you that 10 minutes ago.” Keith muttered from the corner of his bed looking up from his sketchbook.

“Oh my god” Pidge said in the background.

“WHAT!?” Lance scrambled around for his stuff, “I was going to leave!! But!”

Keith tensed waiting for Lance to mention it. For him to mention that Keith came back home a crying mess unable to even open the door because he was so badly crystallized.

But he never did, he continued to run around aimlessly.

“But what?” Pidge ask.

Lance tried to think of something before groaning, “chicken butt!”

“I don't think that's how that works..”

It made Keith's heart feel like ice, but not in the bad way, as if his heart was just still in his chest and he could barely breath and his stomach was warm, just because Lance showed a small hint of care for Keith.

He put his head between his knees, already done with this pointless crush.

Pidge watched Lance walk around, looking in the same places hoping it'd just magically appear if he looked in that certain place.

“What are you looking for?” Pidge asked.

“Ugh! My phone!” Lance said angrily looking under his blankets on his bed for the upteenth time.

Keith stretched his neck to look over his sketchbook at his feet. Next to them was Lance's phone.

“That phone?” Keith smirked still looking at the phone.

Lance whipped his head over to see what Keith was talking about.

“Yes, that phone!” Lance whined, running over to Keith's bed and grabbing his phone.

“Dude, what's the point of even going anymore, just skip.” Pidge said stretching her short legs out on the ground.

Lance thought about it for a second then looked startled, “I WILL NOT GIVE INTO PEER PRESSURE!” Before running out the room.

Pidge face palmed “nerd.” She sighed.

Keith wondered if she was gonna leave. He couldn't exactly stir up a conversation he hasn't talked to her in 4 years even then they weren't very close.

“He was lonely you know.” Her voice made Keith jump, he wasn't expecting her to speak.

Keith turned to look at her urging her to say more, was she talking about Lance?

“He was stubborn but soon enough we convinced him to text you. He said he would and he did, but he didn't text us back at all for 4 months.”

Keith eyes went wide, he knew why but he didn't know it affected Lance so much. 

When they met again he laughed about Keith blocking his number as if it wasn't a big deal, but to be so devastated enough to ignore your friends for 4 months… it was a big deal for Lance.

“Because I blocked his number..” it wasn't mocking it was more of surprise, sadness but most of all guilt.

Pidge nodded, “at that time we didn't know what happened but after those 4 months he told us. Hunk called him and he told me Lance was crying, saying he messed up, and that he'll never see you again and it was all his fault. Hunk tried to convince him otherwise but..” she chuckled dryly, “...Lance being Lance he was stubborn.”

That's when the door rattled opened showing Lance with a dark face. He walked into the room not looking at either of them, “forgot my keys.” He muttered grabbing the keys from his night stand and swiftly walking out slamming the door. Making both Pidge and Keith flinch.

Pidge quickly pushed herself up from the ground speed walking out the door to Lance.

\--

“Lance!” She called out for the upteenth time.

Finally Lance turned with a angry stomp, “what?” He spat.

She looked to the side scratching her head.

“What Pidge?! You've stopped me and now you're just gonna stand there like an idiot?! You expect me to forgive you just like that?! Say something dammit!!”

Pidge flinched at his booming voice, “I'm sor-”

“Acting all innocent and saying sorry isn't going to cut it, Pidge!” He interrupted looking a millimeter from exploding.

“Fuck you! He needed to know!” She bit back.

“WHY!? WHY THE HELL DID HE NEED TO KNOW HOW WEAK I AM!? HOW VULNERABLE I AM!? SO HE COULD LAUGH AT ME!? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!?” There was the explosion. Tears above his bottom eyelid threatened to spill.

Pidge squinted her eyes, “you know that's not why.”

His tears fell he looked so hurt, “then why.” He demanded.

“He needs to know how much pain he's caused you before he does it again, without even know what he's done.” 

He sobbed out a laugh, “I didn't think of it that way..” he said voice hoarse from yelling.

They both leaned forward meeting in a hug, “I'm sorry.” He said into her unevenly chopped hair.

“I'm sorry too.. I should've asked you first…” she muttered.

“Yeah woulda saved me from losing my beautiful voice.” He coughed into her hair.

She cringed, “ugh, you're so gross.” She laughed.

There was a squeak of a door.

The two turned around to Keith peaking around his room door looking wearily between the two.

Pidge looked back to Lance, “ go talk to him.”

Lance looked back at her with wide eyes, “what? Why?!”

She scrunched her eyebrows in annoyance, “he probably wants to apologize!” 

He gave her one last look to be sure before walking back to his dorm.

\---

 

Keith sat on his bed.

Lance sat on his own this time too.

They both awkwardly stared at the ground.

“So..” Lance started.

Keith brushed a hand through his bangs making his hair look a lot fluffier. 

Which also made Lance wanna put his face in it smelling his cheap strawberry scent dollar store shampoo finding it really fitting for Keith but we’re not gonna talk about that.

“I am so sorry.” Keith said.

Lance's eyes widened, “huh?”

“I was so upset..that you left, that I had to hear it from Shiro and not from you. I don't know..I jus-... I guess, I FINALLY had SOMETHING, SOMEONE to ease my nerves but then I-I just hurt you in the end. A-and then you left and then it.. it just felt like I no longer had anything like I was just empty, getting in fights with people, avoiding Shiro for fucking weeks because I had black eyes and bruises.. I just got angry at you but I was really just angry at myself.” 

Keith wiped at the tear forming in his eye before it fell, beautiful labradorite grew across his collarbone causing his shoulders to stiffen.

Lance stared at the crystal with tears spilling out his eyes. The sun shined from the window making the colors of the translucent crystal shine beautifully. It was bluish but the sun showed its true colors of red, golds, and oranges.

Lance walked forward and hesitantly hugged Keith being mindful of the crystal. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance the best he could. “I'm sorry.” He said again.

 

“No, I'm sorry.” Lance said into his shoulder.

Keith grunted, “no..I'm sorry.”

Lance pulled back eyebrows furrowing, “no I'm sorry!”

Keith grinned, “I'm more sorry.”

Lance scoffed, “I'm more sorry than you could ever imagine!”

Keith smirked eyes half lidded staring into Lance's.

Boy, he has no idea what he's doing to Lance..so he'll let him know.

Suddenly Lance is leaning forward lightly pressing his lips to Keith's.

Whoah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is actual shit


	19. Blue Chalcendony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god. He pity kissed me!”
> 
>  
> 
> Just both of them being dense as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm really sorry this took awhile to get out AND it's short...I know I suck.

Lance slowly pulled back eyes still closed.

Keith didn't move an inch not even an inch and his heart, oh god. His eyes were as wide as the moon and his lips were parted slightly in surprise.

Lance opened his eyes looking forward before looking down at Keith then his eyes went impossibly larger than Keith's as he brought his hand to his mouth.

Keith tried to form words but none came out. The look on Lance's face made everything in his body stop working.

“I- oh my- I'm so sorry..” Lance backed away turning his head to the door, “I g-gotta go.” His hand muffled his voice as he ran out the door.

“Wait!” What was that? What did it even mean?! His head is a mess. It made his body physically completely stop working.

He fell into the bed on his side with his eyes still wide.

He thought about what just happened, Lance leaning down pressing is soft warm lips onto Keith's horribly chapped ones. He couldn't breath. He felt like he just choked on his heart.

Why did Lance do that?! Did he figure out Keith's feelings and kiss him out of pity!?

“Oh my god. He pity kissed me!” He yell whispered.

 

\---

Lance was FREAKING.OUT.

Why the quiznak did he do that!? He knows Keith is extremely beautiful, and smart, and makes incredible art! Also probably incredibly, extremely S T R A I G H T!?

Keith was probably throwing up right now, completely and utterly disgusted! Just that thought makes Lance want to cry.

Something wet slides down his cheek.

Ok, he is crying.

He wipes his eyes with his freehand ignoring the stares as he quickly walks down the hallways.

He couldn't believe he was crying over a boy. He felt like a 16 year old girl in high school after her first heartbreak.

But no. He was an 18 year old bisexual college student who kissed his straight crush he's had for 4 years, who didn't kiss him back.

He didn't know what he was expecting. This wasn't a fairy tail. You can't just kiss a person and BAM! They like you back.

Definitely not how real life works.

Oh god his heart hurts. his brain hurt.

He didn't know where he was going, since his first class was already done.

So he plops into his car, putting in his Fergie CD and turns the volume knob all the way.

He started his car as the countdown in Spanish started the song Fergalicious.

He screamed the lyrics, laughing at himself the whole time. 

It maybe extreme but it's Lance's way of drowning out these thoughts that made him want to cry his eyes out.

\---

“Shiro.” Keith said as soon as his brother answered.

“Hey Keith, it's going great thanks! How's college life for yah?”

“Ugh! Shiro, he pity kissed me!”

Shiro went silent for a long time Keith almost thought Shiro accidentally hung up again.

“Are you sure it was a pity kiss?” Shiro said in an accusing tone.

“Yes! Because he found out about my feelings and kissed me out of pity but hated it because he was straight!” 

Shiro laughed, “you finally admit your feelings for him!”

Keith grunted, “that's not the point Shiro.”

“Well if you took forever to realize your feelings for him then why would he find them out any sooner than you?” Shiro said, “he's pretty dense. He wouldn't catch in to your feelings even if you said then to his face.”

“How would you know you don't even remember him!” Keith mumbled.

“If he kissed you he's probably has feelings for you.”

“And why the hell would he have feelings for someone like me? All I've done is hurt him, even more so without even knowing I'm hurting him!”

“That's probably not what he's thinking.”

“You don't know that.”

“Well I am an adult and I have more experience than you.”

“You dated one girl, what was her name...Allura? Then you broke up with her because you found out you were gay.”

Shiro made an embarrassed sound, “w-well still more experience than you do!”

“Fine, then go ask Matt on a date with all the experience you say you have”

Shiro went silent…”fine! I will! But only to prove Lance didn't “pity kiss” you and that he actually likes you.” Then Shiro hung up.

“This doesn't help with my problems, Shiro.” Keith bounced back on the bed with a sigh.

He was done for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh I'm really sorry these chapters just plain suck I'm trying.


	20. Pyrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, who's the lucky person?” Matt smirked up to him.
> 
> “Hmm, you?” Shiro was on a roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh we got sum shatt goin on!!

Shiro stopped in front of the teachers lounge that next day hella scared.

He was acting like a teenage girl about to confess her feelings why not even take him to the tree out back where the kids say “if you confess there your love will 100% be returned”!?

He slapped both of his cheeks, “no Shiro, you are a middle aged man casually asking for a casual outing!”

“Oohh casual outing??” The familiar voice made Shiro jump miles into the air.

Shrio turned around trying and succeeding to be smooth as hell, “oh, hey Matt.” Shiro smiled down at the carmel brown hair.

“Hey, who's the lucky person?” Matt smirked up to him.

“Hmm, you?” Shiro was on a roll with this smoothness even though in his head sirens were going off and his legs were a split second from giving out.

Matt's smirk fell and his eyes went wide, “...me?”

Shiro looked away and scratched his head, “I mean yeah if that's ok with you, of course.” He felt beads of sweat form on his forehead.

Matt's face lit up as he smiled, eyes still wide, “uh, y-yeah definitely!”

Shiro let out a relieved breath and smiled, “so, Saturday I'll pick you up at 5?”

Matt's grin widened, “you got it, dude.”

What a stale meme, but a stale meme that made Shiro laugh harder than what would've been normal.

Shiro's face went red as a tomato, “uhh yeahsoI’llseeyoulater.” Then he ran off to his classroom.

God, that was embarrassing.

\---

That night Keith went to bed before Lance got home so no awkward meetings yet but they can't avoid each other for long.

Especially since they sleep a few feet apart.

But Keith will take the time he needs.

 

He woke up opening his eyes to Lance's peaceful sleeping face on the other side of the room.

The beautiful long lashes against his sun kissed, freckled cheeks, Lance looked as perfect as a painting.

Keith sat up and stretched his body to grab the sketchbook at the end of his bed.

Then sat cross legged, opening said sketchbook and starting out a rough sketch of the sleeping boy in front of him.

He knew this would be extremely awkward if he woke up as Keith scanned his every feature trying to give the scene justice on paper.

But Before he knew it, it was 20 minutes until his class starts so he darts out of bed, long forgetting the open sketchbook, and jumps into the shower and scrambles out the door, 16 minutes later.

\---

Lance groans when his piano riff alarm goes off on his phone.

He slowly gets up, stretching and scratching.

The first thing his eyes find is a big open sketchbook. 

He listens for a while to see if Keith is still home before running over to the sketchbook.

It was a rough sketch of a boy cuddled up in large blankets sleeping peacefully. He wonders why the boy looks so familiar. 

He stares at it a little longer before going into the bathroom.

As he looks in the mirror he notices… “it's me..” he whispers.

He gasps, “oh my god, he drew me sleeping.” It should've been creepy but it made Lance extremely happy. 

He wants to tease Keith about it but then he remembers the kiss and realizes that it's really awkward between the two right now.

Should he apologize? No. He shouldn't apologize for what he feels that's not right.

He knows what to do.

\---

Lance waits for Keith to get back after he's done with all his classes.

For most of the time he stares at the drawing that Keith did of him.

He looked so peaceful and maybe even beautiful. He wished he actually looked like that.

He looks at the time on his phone seeing Keith should be back soon.

He decided to sit on his bed and scroll through Instagram.

When the door unlocks Lance immediately turns off his phone and sits up in his bed.

Keith walks in and jumps when he sees Lance, “ jeeze you scared me!” He breathes.

Lance's face stays serious, “we need to talk.”

Keith tenses and looks away, “I don't want to.”

“It's not an option.” Lance said firmly.

Keith looked at him in surprise at the sudden seriousness Lance rarely showed.

He sits down on his own bed next to his sketchbook paying no mind to it.

“Look I have feelings for you, and I know your straight and I'm sorry that I pushed myself onto you yesterday. I will apologize for that but definitely not my feelings.” 

Keith stared at Lance clearly shocked.

Lance cleared his throat and that seemed to snap Keith out of it. 

“Uh… I-..um. I'm..not straight.”

Lance nearly screamed, “you're not!?”

“You're not straight?” Keith asks utterly confused.

“Um. No. I'm bi.”

“and you have-”

“Feelings for you yes..i-if it makes you uncomfortable we can just stay friends.”

No. That definitely isn't it. Keith wanted to scream 'I LIKE YOU’ over and over but his heart in his throat wouldn't let him speak.

His brain screamed, 'DO IT SAY IT NOW.’ And when he finally got the courage, “I-”

His phone rang.

They both looked at it. “Are you going to get that?” Lance asked.

“It’s not important, I li-” his phone seemed to get louder until he let out a frustrated groan and stretched over to grab his phone.

“What.” He said harshly into the phone, knowing it was Shiro.

“I got a date with Matt, Tomor-!!” Shiro almost screamed.

Keith hung up and took a deep breath “I lik-”

Their door opened and in came Hunk, “Hey guys! Pidge and I are having movie night if you wanted to join.”

Lance looked to Hunk and grinned, “hell yeah!”

He got up and ran to the door before turning to Keith, “you coming?”

Keith's face was buried in his hand. He was so tired of this he just wanted to tell Lance that the feeling is mutual but tHE WORLD HATES HIM.

“Keith?” 

Keith jumped because Lance's voice sounded suddenly closer.

He looked up to see Lance's face he looked sad like it was his fault Keith looked so down.

“Yeah.”

“Are you okay? I'm really sorry I just pushed my feelings on you.”

Keith smiled, “you didn't, it's okay. I actually like y-”

“Lance you coming?” Hunk asked from the hall.

Lance stood up, “yup. Keith, you coming too?”

“Sure.” He sounded constipated, he was so frustrated.

Lance smiled and grabbed his wrist and they both walked out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try your best but you don't succeed.
> 
> I'm full of stale memes today.


	21. Petalite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was forgotten.
> 
> Their thought were only on each other. 
> 
> \--
> 
> Petalite: Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I have no idea what to say but hhcvhfvhh kg cdhdtjbxfhnvcxxfg thank you.

That night Shiro went to bed a lot earlier than usual but so many thoughts went through his head it took hours for him to fall asleep. He wondered if Matt even liked him, if he was even interested in Shiro.

Shiro groaned and rolled over to his other side.

Just don't think about it. Sleep.

But what if he's extremely straight?

Finally, Shiro got up aggressively scratching his head.

He unplugged his phone and opened his Spotify app as he walked out his room. He didn't have to worry about being quiet anymore ever since Keith moved into the dorms. 

Shiro grabbed his headphones and keys from the kitchen counter before stomping his sneakers on and jogging out the door.

He'd usually go out for runs when he was angry but this time he just needed to clear his head.

He'd never been this nervous since he'd adopted Keith.. and of course everything that came with him but accepted him nonetheless. 

He adopted Keith when he was 9 and Shiro was 19. He was definitely not ready but seeing Keith there all bruised up and dead facial expressions no child should have. It was the best decision Shiro had ever made.

Of course the people who owned the adoption center were shocked. They'd warned him over and over about Keith's illness and how it couldn't possibly be cured.

And Shiro reassured them that this was okay, because it was.

He definitely wanted to scream when he came back and saw the time.

That night he went to bed at 3am.

\---

Keith didn't know why he even went with Lance to watch a movie in Hunk’s room with Pidge.

This was a recipe for disaster.

But maybe it'd be like old times.

No, no stop hoping for this crap.

“Keith.” Lance’s pace slowed to walk next to Keith.

He snapped out of it noticing they were at a different part of the dorms now. 

“What?” Keith asked not looking at Lance.

When they got closer to Hunk’s dorm a couple came out of his room.

Nyma, and Rolo.

Rolo had an arm around her shoulder and he was whispering something into her ear which would've looked like a sweet couple gesture if she didn't look so pissed.

He wanted to stop walking maybe even hide behind Hunk, but Lance's hand was still on his wrist.

Keith looked down to hide his face with his bangs.

Lance gave him a worried glance, “what's wrong?”

Keith shook his head before looking back up at the two.

Nyma caught his eyes and glared before turning and walking in the other direction.

Lance must've saw it because his grip on Keith's wrist tightened hard enough to get his attention.

“Who the hell does she think she is.” Lance grumble.

Keith wondered if he remembered her even though he had to tell Lance her name again.

Hunk turned around to the two with shifty eyes.

“That was my roommate, he's super shady and I really don't trust him at all.” Hunk muttered.

“His girlfriend looked like a bitch.” Lance glared at where they walked off to.

Keith didn't care about them anymore. 

He just really needed to get out of Lance's grip, that he was now overly conscious of.

His fingertips felt like they were burning his wrist through the sleeve of his black knit sweater.

Hunk scoffed, “yeah, she seemed nice at first but now all she does is demand for him to buy her things.”

Lance's hand slipped a little, Keith thought he was going to let go, but he just went lower until their fingers met.

Keith glances at their hands with his heart beating profusely in his chest to a degree that it starts to hurt.

God, if the world would just let him say it.

They continued on into Hunk's room.

Pidge was already in there picking out a movie on her laptop.

When Hunk opened the door she looked up, “Hunk you're right. Your roommate is really shady.”

“I know!”

Hunk and Lance sat on Hunk's bed, while Keith and Pidge sat on the floor with the laptop on top of a fold out table.

They ended up picking Hoodwinked only reason being it was nostalgic, but they mostly just laughed at the terrible animation.

In the middle of watching Hoodwinked Too! Hunk fell asleep on Lance not waking up from his cries. Lance slid down to the floor between Keith and Pidge when he squeezed himself from under Hunk.

Pidge got up probably from bored, “anyone want more popcorn?” 

Keith wanted to say no because that would mean she would have to leave and get another bag from her room.

But before he could say anything, “Yeah, thanks, Pidgey.” 

“Don't call me that.” She said before walking out of the room.

Keith glanced at Lance.

Keith say it now. 

You can.

Hunk is asleep and Pidge left just say it.

He watched as Lance's tired face fill with laughter only having flashes of light from the computer screen.

His hair was a mess, he looked exhausted, and somehow still beautiful.

Keith felt like he couldn't breathe, Lance just made his chest tingle until it was painful.

He turned his head to fully look at him, “Lance.”

Lance turned to Keith and gave a tired hum in response, “what's wron-”

Keith leaned in so close until their lips tenderly touched.

He closed his eyes to show that he really meant this.

Keith felt like he couldn't breathe when he leaned back slowly opening his eyes to a stunned Lance.

Lance looked like a fish trying to find words, “why didn't you tell me?” He whispered softly.

Keith quietly snorted covering his mouth with his hand, “boy, I tried.” He whispered back.

Lance mouthed an 'oh’.

“Can you do it again?” He said even quieter Keith almost didn't hear it.

But he did and he did what he was asked.

This time they both leaned in and they both kissed back.

Keith's chapped lips meeting Lance's incredibly soft ones, movie completely forgotten, the fact that Pidge could be back any second was forgotten.

Everything was forgotten.

Their thought were only on each other. 

How his lips tasted like buttery popcorn, and how he could feel his breath on his lips.

How good it felt to be this close to him, how right it felt.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Pidge yelled.

The two jumped and faced away from each other.

Pidge started laughing over Lance's poor excuses.

“You guys jumped like 20 feet!” She screeched out before doubling over and laughing again.

They watched her laugh in disgust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGH FINALLY.


	22. Chalcedony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance took in Keith's scent, weirded out by how he made dollar store deodorant and shampoo smell so good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How bout that season 5, huh (Jk I haven't watched it yet(I have friends now so I want to scream with them(ok I'm done now continue scrolling)))

After the long awaited kiss Pidge walked in yelling and eventually laughing at the two. Hunk woke up from the commotion and Pidge told him everything.

“AHH IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!” He screamed. 

He also screamed other things but they seemed like gibberish to the others.

Keith and Lance side eyed each other silently agreeing to leave while those two were occupied, as Pidge laughed like a maniac and Hunk screamed incoherent words excitedly.

They slowly sneaked to the door when they heard Pidge exclaim, “where you guys going there's still popcorn left?!”

That's when they darted out the door running down the halls.

They ran until they'd got to their dorm room and stopped, doubled over laughing, out of breath.

Keith looked at Lance, hands on his knees panting. Lance looked back, blushing, grinning like an idiot.

Keith devilishly grinned before pushing into Lance.

He let out a surprised noise as they hit the wall, Keith's forearms on both sides of Lance's head. 

Quickly Keith tilted his head up a little and leaned forward smashing his lips to Lance's.

“I like you.” He whispered as he pulled back, only an inch.

Lance's lips twitched as Keith's breath tickled his face when he spoke.

“You have no idea how hard I tried to tell you.” Keith murmured looking at Lance's lips.

The taller boy smiled, “you can tell me aalll about it--” he leaned down to kiss Keith with a hint of hesitance, “--later.”

Keith breathed a chuckle onto Lance's lips and tugged the taller boy into a hug.

He buried his face in the shoulder of Lance's, warm grey, oversized sweatshirt. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the shorter boy for a second.

They embraced the warmth of each other not planning to let the other go anytime soon. 

For them it felt so romantic even if they were hugging in the halls of the dorms, right outside their own room, not even waiting to get inside to do all this intimate stuff in the middle of the night. 

Soon enough Lance felt something warm seep through his sweatshirt and heard a few sniffles from the boy whose face is buried in his shoulder.

Lance loosened his grip and moved one of his hands to the back of Keith's head, fingers hidden underneath the, (unsurprisingly, as Lance imagined) soft, long, raven hair.

Keith's pulled back a little with his arms still loosely around the other, showing the tears that reflected the little light they had in the hallway, and looked up to Lance’s face with a runny nose and a frown.

Lance chuckled as he shrugged his sleeve to his hand to wipe both of Keith's tears eyes and his nose. 

Keith scrunched his nose when the taller boy wiped it, that was so cute Lance swore he felt his heart melt, “what's that adorable face for?” 

Keith's face reddened quickly at the word ‘adorable’, “I-Your sleeve is all gross now..”

Lance grinned with his hands loose around Keith, “it'll wash out, its okay.”

Keith let out a dry sob as he dropped his head on Lance's chest, “I like you...maybe.” He mumbled.

Lance grin widened, “maybe?!” He laughed.

Keith nodded in Lance's chest.

“That's okay. One day I'll get you to say it straight out.” Lance had a hint of challenge in his voice and Keith knows that voice by heart.

He lifted his head from Lance’s chest to glared “really think so?” 

“Oh I know so, mullet.”

“I told you not to call me that, Lance.” Keith warned.

“I really don't know what you're talking about, mullet.” Lance said, smug.

Keith backed out of Lance's arms and walked into their room, shuting and locking the door.

Lance's face drained of color at the sound of it. He ran over to the door but couldn't open it.

“Can you open the door?” Lance asked.

“What's that? I can't hear you.” Keith retorted.

Lance could hear that boy’s smirk from there.

“Oh come on, Keith?”

“Buddy?” “My man?” Lance whined.

Then he rested his forehead and a fist on the door, “samurai, open the door, please.”

Lance wanted to burst out laughing when he could hear the embarrassed sputters from the other side of the door.

Then Keith muttered, “fine..” 

Lance let out a breath of relief when he heard the clunk of the door unlocking and the opening.

Lance walked inside seeing Keith with his back to Lance, arms crossed, and a tapping foot, yet Lance could see his ears glowing red.

Lance chuckled softly as he walked towards the supposably angry boy. 

He wrapped his arms around Keith, dropping his head on his shoulder. He felt Keith jump before melting to his touch.

Lance took in Keith's scent, weirded out by how he made dollar store deodorant and shampoo smell so good.

“Do you use strawberry scented shampoo?” Lance quietly chuckled, his voice muffled by Keith's black knit sweater.

Keith tensed, “so?” He replied quickly, “I thought it smelled good.”

Lance let out a loud muffled laugh, but he quickly stopped when he heard crackling.

He got off of Keith and turned him around seeing the spikey deep blue crystal slowly crawl up his neck hidden from under his sweater.

Lance immediately frowned, guilt heavy in his eyes. “Fuck! I'm sorry! I wasn't making fun of you I actually think it smells really good and it suits you and I was gonna say that bu-” 

“Lance, it's okay I'm just...really self conscious having you this close..” Keith mumbled before scoffing, “that's sounded really cheesy just-, forget what I said.” The sound of his reddening skin crystallizing overpowered his voice.

Lance took a step back trying to help in anyway he could. “I'm sorry” he said once more.

“its okay” Keith looked to the side, his face became redder, “it happens all the time.”

“It's not okay! what if it doesn't stop!?” Lance felt his eyes sting at the memory of Keith telling him and Hunk that he'd die if he didn't calm down.

Keith noticed the tears forming in Lance's eyes and took a step forward trying to comfort Lance to tell him it's okay but Lance took a step back.

“Lance it's fine. It usually stops seeing as I'm still alive.” Keith said, now getting frustrated.

Him saying that was a like a shock through Lance's body. Keith has been through much more than this and Lance was there to help him get through it so why can't he help Keith now?

Why can't he just hug this boy and tell him it's okay.

Who was he kidding!? He knew the answer.

Keith sputtered to find words when Lance put his hood up and turned to leave the room, “wha-!? Where are you going?”

“Walk.” Lance muttered.

“Lance, it's 3am.”

Lance didn't answer he just walked out the door.

Keith fidgeted and bit wondering what to do before grabbing Lance's coat that he left and running out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the one person that comments and actually noticed that I was taking forever to update (you know who you are and I'm calling you out on it bc your awesome). anyway sorry for taking forever to update and on top of that giving you this piece of crap..I have to plan my chapters out (yes I know I've been saying that for the past few months)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tapped his finger to Lance's knee, sure it was awkward but he needed some way to comfort Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea I was taking so long I'm sorry! I had to redo some stuff bc it was crap when I first wrote it. BUT! I did plan out my chapters this time and got some help from my son (not actually my son oml)

Keith jogged out the dorm building looking to the right and seeing Lance's back turning around the corner. 

He started running toward him, “Lance!”

Lance stopped walking and turned around wondering who called out his name. When he spotted Keith running towards him he turned back around and started running. 

“What the- LANCE!” Keith's mouth dropped before he started sprinting. He was actually pretty good at running. He was used to running after people who messed with him. Of course it looked like Keith was the one bullying but whatever.

Even with that fact, Lance had longer legs, period.

It definitely was an easy race except Lance tripped on a rock and Keith tumbled over him. It was a funny sight on the outside but for Keith and Lance, some injuries were received.

Keith somehow did an impressive flip over Lance, so when he looked down to see if Lance was ok there was blood seeping through the fingers under his nose that were trying to stop it. It set off sirens in Keith's head, “oh mY GOD! Oh my-! Are you ok!? Do you know where you are!!?? WHATS 9x11!?”

Lance groaned, “who tf would know what 9x11is?”

Keith paused, “Lance, we’re in college, that's like 4th grade math.”

“I can't remember crap from 4th grade!?” Lance wined.

“Oh good you didn't hit your head, you're just stupid.”

“Wha- HEY!” Lance shoved him and Keith giggled. 

Very quickly it became awkwardly silent, it went from loud laughs and yelling to chirping crickets and distant owls real fast. Both of them had things to ask but, they thought it was too late, there really was no right time at this point.

They both stared at the dirt they tripped in not bothering to get up. Lance started drawing little circles in the dirt with a stick he probably landed on.

Keith was the first to speak, but it was quiet and weak. “Wh-” he cleared his throat “you used to help me get over..er… calm down when I started crystallizing in 8th grade… I just don't understand why..” he glanced up to Lance who stopped his stick.

Lance opened his mouth and closed it again staring blankly at the ground.

“I don't know..I-i think it's because I was the one that caused it...and I just felt like those other assholes who hurt you… it's stupid.”

Keith tapped his finger to Lance's knee, sure it was awkward but he needed some way to comfort Lance, “that's not it at all..”

Lance glanced up to Keith and their eyes met before Keith instinctively broke the eye contact.

“Then why..?” Lance asked.

“It's..it's not just from being upset. It can form from..embarrassment, nervousness.” Keith mumbled, “stop smiling.”

Lance's face was split into a huge grin, “ I can't help it!” he giggled.

A small blop of quartz formed on the skin beneath his ear and the moonlight reflected the little crystal catching Lance's eye.

He stared at it and without even thinking his hand was moving up to touch the shining crystal. Keith flinched at Lance's cold fingertips, “sorry” he pulled back his fingers after a sudden realization of what he was doing. “I can't help but touch beautiful things.” Lance grinned as if he just did the best pick up line ever.

Keith stared blankly, This was so cliché. He knows because of the times he was forced to watch chick flicks with Shiro and Matt. It made him cringe so much because...um? Three gay guys watching a romance movie? During those times Keith would just doodle in the kitchen because he couldn't draw with just the light of the tv but when Matt was constantly, “AWWW”-ing the movie caught his attention.

Keith and Lance laughed and somehow they got closer together and then they were stargazing and cuddling.

It was quiet but unlike the last time, it wasn't awkward at all. It was comfortable they could probably stay like that for hours.

 

Until Keith's stomach growled.

“Dude, is there a bear out here or was that your stomach?”

\--

Lance ended up dragging Keith to McDonald's who tiredly protested.

“Lance! It's 4 am!” Keith wiggled around in Lance's car who he calls “blue” he can't judge because back at home he was working on a motorcycle with Shiro. Keith secretly calls it “red”.

“They’re still open.” Lance responded with a smile.

Keith kept trying to find excuses but they were already in the car and driving out the parking lot.

Lance turned down the volume of the radio as they arrived to the drive through and a tired voice comes over the speaker. 

Keith stared at Lance as the light from the drive through menu illuminates his tan skin that looked pale under the light. 

A slightly muscled arm rested on the open car window, Keith wondered if he was actually more ripped than others originally thought that lean body had. 

To Keith, Lance’s face had always been impossibly adorable and handsome at the same time. He wondered how someone like Lance would even like him who has millions of problems, an incurable disease, and on top of that hot headed?

Keith was lost in thought, he didn't notice Lance had turned and asked him a question until his face looked deeply concerned.

“Keith, are you alright?” He whispered so the person on the speaker wouldn't hear.

Keith nodded.

Lance seemed to relax and his worried face eased into a small smile, “what do you want?”

“Just a chicken sandwich.” Keith whispered.

Lance repeated his order to the box, and the person asked what he'd like to drink with that. 

“Spri-”

“Strawberry milkshake.” Lance interrupted.

Keith's mouth hung open as Lance looked at him and laughed softly.

\--

As the radio played quietly, Lance drove to a parking lot, on a hill that showed all the lights of the city. Keith loved it, he couldn't take his eyes off of the bright city.

Once they parked Lance ravaged through the McDonald's bag as he said, “cheesy right?”

Keith took his eyes off the scenery in front of them to look at Lance as if to tell him he was listening.

“To bring your crush to your favorite place.” Lance smirked but he couldn't meet Keith's eyes, it was adorable to Keith whose face was already red just from the words.

Suddenly Keith's mouth worked faster than his brain and started speaking on its own, “aren't we more than that, now?”

Lance went quiet and his eyes widened. Keith just stared at him waiting for him to answer. “Do you need me to ask you out or something?” Keith asked.

Lance quickly turned his head, “YES!” 

“Will-” Keith started.

“WAIT!” Lance interrupted, “this has to be perfect!” Then he got out of the car, slamming the door shut, leaving an extremely confused Keith in the car.

Then Lance motioned for him to come outside.

\--

They sat on the roof of the car, Keith being very concerned that they were going to dent the rusty looking roof , “shhh it has to be perfect.” 

During this whole time Keith had a “wtf” face and Lance thought it was hilarious for some reason.

They were both quiet until Lance gestured him to continue. Keith tried to be annoyed but he couldn't lie that Lance made him chuckle and Lance knows it.

“Ok,” Keith turned to his side to face Lance more. “Go out with me.”

Lance looked like he was about to scream and not the good type. His cheeks filled with air, “No."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another cliff hanger, don't thank me. I know.


	24. Charoite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Asshole” Keith muttered.
> 
> “Back at cha’ babe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Ok this took longer than I thought, I'm really sorry. I watched season 5 (finally a month later) so we good.

“Ok,” Keith turned to his side to face Lance more. “Go out with me.”

Lance looked like he was about to scream and not the good type. His cheeks filled with air, “NO!” He crossed his arms like a child having a tantrum.

Keith was distraught, “what? Why? I thought you liked me!”

“I do.” Lance pouted.

Keith stared at him for a while with wide eyes, “can I have a reason on why you said no?”

Lance groaned, “Heartfelt, Mullet! It has to be heart. Felt.”

Keith just stared at him with scrunched eyebrows of disgust. 

“Oh come on! It has to be perfect!”

“I thought it already was? I mean we’re on top of your stupid car and watching the sunrise.” Keith frowned.

Lance put his hands protectively on his car, “Blue isn't stupid!” He cried. 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

Lance scoffed as he turned his head away from Keith and crossed his arms.

Keith put a hand on his shoulder, “Lance, can you stop pouting and just date me? It physically and emotionally hurts when you come back real late at night drunk and talking about some other girl while I stayed up all night worried sick about you wondering if you're coming back or you got lost somewhere or somebody kidnapped yo--!” He gasped as he quickly took his hand off Lance and right over his mouth because he knows he said way too much.

As he was talking Lance slowly turned his head to look at Keith with tears in his eyes and a pout. Then he pounced on to Keith squeezing him in a tight hug putting his face in the crook of his neck, “I'm sorry..” he mumbled.

Keith looked to the side not knowing what to do with his hands, “c-can you just go out with me?!” He said a little louder than he meant to. 

Lance backed off and before jumping off the car he said, “I'll think about it” with a smirk.

Keith banged his head on the car in frustration.

“Hey! Careful with Blue! She's fragile!” Lance yelled before getting in the car.

“More like old, rusty, ready to fall apart at any minute.” he muttered.

Keith rolled his eyes, huffing as he jumped off the car and got in but not without a glare to Lance's smug face first.

“Asshole” Keith muttered.

“Back at cha’ babe” Lance winked at Keith before starting up the car and driving out of the empty parking lot, pretending they both didn't have red faces.

“Are we dating or not!?” Keith sputtered.

Lance tried to hide his smile as he shrugged.

Keith flew his head back and hit both sides of his car seat as he sighed.

“Huffy” Lance commented.

“Shut up” he closed his eyes suddenly feeling all the lack of sleep he'd gotten.

“Wanna get coffee?” Lance asked.

“Yes.” He said as if coffee was holy. Because it is.

Lance chuckled.

\--

Keith sipped at his coffee with his sleeves over his hands it made Lance literally say out loud, “oh my fuck you are adorable.”

Keith inhaled his coffee. Of course he became a fit of coughs.

Lance put a flat palm on his back, “Oh, that's not adorable.” 

Keith glared at him as he coughed into his sleeve.

“I'm kidding you're always adorable, are you ok though?”

He really surprised Keith with the sudden worry but he still nodded.

Lance walked over to his bed and plopped down on it, making a pose, “Would you feel better if I went out with you?” Lance asked with a grin.

Keith glared down at him, he knew it was a trap and he wasn't gonna fall for it.

Lance sighed, laying on his back and crossing his arms, “well I know I would.” 

Keith groaned as loud as he could starting to get annoyed by Lance's tricks.

“Ok, I'm sorry, just ask me again.” Lance said quietly, looking to him. Keith had a hard time not trusting that face he's making.

So he sighed, “please, go out with me.” But the only answer he got was snores, surprisingly Keith wasn't angry. He smiled fondly at the sleeping boy, “you'll think about it, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally dragging this out as much as I can... also going to McDonald's at 4am with friends is a life goal for me.


	25. (Bonus chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this whole chapter was written by my son (again not actually my son) I asked him to write the next chapter bc he said he was bored so he texted me all of this. (This also has nothing to do with the original plot it's just a bonus ch.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Children shield your eyes.

His hair glistened in the wind as,shimmers of sparkles glittered over his spectacular abs.

Lance couldn't stop his boner get so hard as Keith flipped his hair back.

Keith look at lance and said in his sexy voice said "let's do this” Keith motioned to the bed,and lance obliged entering the covers ready to hide the sounds of his orgasms from his parents. 

Keith entered taking control of lances wrists pinning lance to the bed Keith started kissing lances neck being relentless with his love. 

Then Keith started moving down from lances neck to his chest slowly licking his nipples.

He became hard sucking lance hid his moan of pleasure.

\-------line break- -----

I think I did so well

I need a reward

Nobel peace prize

Academy rewards

All of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will get the next chapter out soon.


	26. Carnelian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “what are you talking about Keith do you not remember that amazing night!?” Lance said into the phone.
> 
> “LANCE I SWEAR TO FU-“
> 
> “KEIT-“
> 
> Keith hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry, it’s been like 10 days but I got it, we good.

Shiro drove up to Matt’s house at exactly 5 o’clock after an hour of worrying on what would happen if he was too early.

As he pulled into the driveway, Matt opened the door, he was wearing a grey oversized sweater and black jeans so tight they looked like leggings. 

Trying to take his eyes off of Matt felt like the hardest thing he's ever done.

Opened the door, “Hi” Matt smiled.

“Hey”

Oh my fuck that was awkward. 

It was silent for a little bit Shiro felt like he was suffocating then, “so.. are we going?”

Shiro jumped, “ah fuck! I'm sorry” 

Matt laughed it was so cute Shiro couldn't breathe.

“It's ok I space out all the time, and it looks like you didn't get much sleep” he responded with ease.

“Oh yeah, Decided to spontaneously go on an hour run at 2am.” Shiro laughed. It's funny how quickly this boy got Shiro to open up.

Dear fuck he really liked Matt.

“Oof” Matt giggled, “Why the hell would anyone voluntarily do something of the sort?!”

“Ah, it's just when I'm thinking about unnecessary things and all that jazz.” 

Matt hummed in understanding.

Shiro backed the car out of the driveway, and they were on their way.

“So where are we going?”

Shiro opened his mouth and closed it again, then muttered a curse. 

Matt bursted out laughing as Shiro frowned comically.

Shiro sighed, “you just wanna get some pizza at the mall?”

Matt wiped away a tear, “Sounds fantastic.”

——

Shiro drove to the mall and they instantly went to the food court. 

Normal people wouldn't go to the mall just to eat at the food court but neither of them questioned it.

“So I was in line to order my mom a sandwich at Subway and the dude in front of me asked for a pizza!! In my head I was like, 'dude this is Subway you can't get a pizza here.’ and you know what happened?”

Shiro grinned, “what?”

Matt slammed his hands on to the table causing quite a ruckus, “they got him a mother fucking pizza!!”

Shiro thought it was hilarious how Matt got so many disapproving stares from parents and looks from strangers and this boy didn't even bother to notice them.

Who knew he could fall even more for this nerd who was obsessed with subway pizza?

“SUBWAY! Known for SUB SANDWICHES!? Has. Pizza.”

“That's crazy.” Shiro shoved a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

Then he got a thought, and suddenly his mouth was working faster than his brain, “Well maybe next time we should eat this horrid subway pizza?”

Matt slowly started to grin, “Hell yes.” He took out his phone, “give me your number so we can set it up.”

“Uh yeah sure,” Shiro subtly put a hand over his mouth to hide his excited expression.

They exchanged numbers and then Matt got a text, “why is Pidge telling me that Keith and Lance were making out??”

Shiro dropped his fork and instantly got out his phone.

—

Keith woke up to his phone ringing. He looked around and noticed he was in Lance’s bed, “when did I??” 

The phone seemed to ring louder so he untangled himself from Lance’s arms and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he realized they were both fully clothed.

He picked up his phone sitting at the edge of Lance’s bed, “what, Shiro?”

“You guys made out.” It sounded like it should have been a question but it was more of a statement.

“What are you talking about!?” Keith asked in a hushed tone trying to not wake up Lance who was quietly muttering something about too much cheese.

“Don’t play dumb Keith, Pidge just told Matt all about it.”

“Why are you with Matt so early in the morning??” Keith muttered.

“It’s nearly 7:30!!”

“Am?”

“PM, KEITH GOOD LORD!” Shiro was definitely appalled.

“Well sorry I was up all night!”

“Ew Keith, tmi.”

Keith thought for a second, then nearly screamed, “what!? No! I- I didn’t do it with Lance!!”

Keith felt something on his shoulder, “what are you talking about Keith do you not remember that amazing night!?” Lance said into the phone.

“LANCE I SWEAR TO FU-“

“KEIT-“

Keith hung up.

Lance laughed like a maniac almost sounding like Pidge. Keith swatted at Lance, “why would you do that!? We aren’t even dating!”

Lance shrugged.

Keith squinted, “you’re lucky I like you.”

—

Shiro’s mouth dropped.

“What happened?” Matt asked.

“They did a lot more than just making out..” Shiro said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly just Matt complaining about subway, I kinda wanna make a sub shop au but I have like five million other ideas that I’ve gotta finish too so maybe in later future..


	27. Turquoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t believe you told him that!”
> 
> “Told him what?”
> 
> “that we had s- se-“
> 
> “Don’t hurt yourself, hun” 
> 
> “That we DID IT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you like it toooo!!

“I can’t believe you told him that!” Keith buried his face into his hands.

Lance looked up from his Hot Cheetos he was eating, “told him what?”

Keith flung his arms out, “that we had s- se-“ 

“Don’t hurt yourself there, hun.” Lance chuckled popping another Cheeto in his mouth.

“That we DID IT!” 

“Did what?” Lance hummed with a smirk.

“You know what I mean, Lance.” Keith leaned forward to grab the bag, “you know these are terrible for you.”

Lance whined and pulled it away just in time. Keith tried again causing Lance to yelp and run out of the bed they were both sitting in.

Keith stayed sitting assuming it was not worth the effort.

“Awe c’mon, mullet! Afraid you’re not fast enough!?” Lance dropped more Cheetos in his mouth as his shook his butt around like a child.

If you thought Keith was gonna turn down a challenge, moreover from Lance, you could never be more incredibly wrong.

Keith jumped out of Lance’s bed and ran across their dorm room (not like there was much to run across) towards Lance.

Lance screamed with the Cheetos held tightly to his chest as he jumped on to Keith’s bed nearly hitting his head on the ceiling.

As Keith jumped on to the bed Lance leaped off knocking pillows on to the floor in the process. 

“You’re messing up my bed, idiot!”

“It was already a mess, loser!” Lance mocked with a smirk.

He barrelled towards Lance who screeched and ran back to Keith’s side of the room, hot Cheetos flying out the bag.

\--

After that phone call Shiro thought he needed a man to man talk with Keith. Matt decided to come with seeing it as a chance to visit his sister.

As Shiro and Matt came close to Keith’s dorm room he heard thuds and loud screaming. He immediately assumed they were  
1.) fighting  
2.) …”wrestling”

Shiro got the chills at the thought of the second option.

Despite that he knocked on the door and all the screaming and thudding was silenced.

Shiro went pale and his eyes widened comically, ARE THEY “WRESTLING”!?

He suddenly felt like he was going to barf.

Then there was a screech from the other side of the door, “MR. SHIRO!!!” As the door swung open.

Shiro felt tons of relief when he saw this boy, assumably Lance? (Shiro still can’t remember), fully clothed.

“I haven’t seen you in forever!! You bleached more of your hair white that’s so cool!”

Matt snorted as he put a hand to his mouth to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

Shiro put a hand on his hair, he hasn’t bleached his hair in 4 years.. meaning it’s grey hairs, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

Shiro subtly whacked Matt’s arm, causing him to laugh out despite his efforts to keep it in.

Keith peeked around Lance, “what are you doing here?”

Shiro crossed his arms and cleared his throat, “Well, after hearing THAT and then somebody hanging up on me. I am extremely concerned.”

Keith suddenly smacked Lance who was giggling loudly, “this is YOUR fault.” Keith grumbled.

Keith took this moment to snatch the Hot Cheetos causing Lance to gasp loudly, “that’s cheating!”

Keith knew Lance was taller so he couldn’t put it above his head so what did he do? He put the whole bag in his shirt, “Tell my brother the truth.”

Lance groaned, “we didn’t actually do it we’re not even dating yet.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “yet?”

Keith turned to Lance and copied Shiro’s pose, arms crumpling the bag under his shirt, “yet?”

Matt “ooo”ed next to Shiro.

Lance’s eyes shifted everywhere, “He asked me yesterday, but.. I guess I got upset because it just didn’t sound sincere..”

Shiro turned to Keith with a disapproving stare.

Matt “ooo”ed again looking at Keith.

“I-I didn’t mean for it to sound insincere..” Turquoise crawled from under his shirt collar. He met Lance’s eyes, “I really do l-like you Lance.. I was just nervous, I-I guess” Keith stumbled over his words as the crystal inched over his collarbone.

Lance leaned forward embracing Keith, “I really like you too.”

Matt took this moment to grab Shiro’s hand and they headed over to Pidge’s room leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Subway pizza now Hot Cheetos!? Sounds like a cry for help.  
> Extra Info: they totally crushed all the Cheetos under Keith’s shirt..


	28. Crysoprase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro had to stop and double over bursting out laughing, “to-“
> 
> “Toe?” Matt asked confused.
> 
> “Tomato!” Shiro bursted out with his hand on his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that summary is a bit weird without context. Warning: its really sad on how I can relate to Matt in this chapter.

Shiro and Matt walked down the dim, quiet hallways. Shiro’s heart was beating out of his chest when he soon realized they were still holding hands. He didn’t know what it meant or what he should do?

He was trying to focus on the important things but Matt’s hand was so warm. He just wanted more of this warmth, he liked Matt so much.

He slowly took a glance at Matt wondering what his expression might be only to find him glancing back at him with his face burning red.

Shiro covered his mouth this his other hand as his shoulders began to bounce with laughter.

Matt narrowed his eyes as his face impossibly reddened more, “what’re you laughing at.”

Shiro had to stop and double over bursting out laughing, “to-“

“Toe?” Matt asked confused.

“Tomato!” Shiro bursted out with his hand on his stomach.

Matt gasped as he smacked Shiro on the back of his head with his other hand. Shiro just kept laughing.

Matt let go of Shiro’s hand to cross his arms but before he could do that Shiro grabbed his hand again.

Matt glanced to him, looking for an answer, but Shiro was looking the other way as his ears glowed red.

Matt bursting out laughing. Instead of getting mad, Shiro just smiled with a faint blush across his cheeks, watching him laugh as if the sun was shining out of this boy’s ass.

They stopped a few steps in front of Pidge’s door, Shiro assumed. Silence surrounded them and Shiro was utterly confused, he had no idea what to do.

Was Matt waiting for him to knock on the door? But wouldn’t that be awkward if Pidge just opened the door to two guys holding hands? 

They weren’t even dating? Why were they holding hands again? What is happening!?

Matt shifted his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably as he cleared his throat avoiding all eye contact.

Their hands became sweaty and clammy, Matt’s seemed to be trembling. Shiro didn’t know why he was so nervous. Did he get into a fight with Pidge?

Nevertheless Shiro gave him a reassuring squeeze that seemed to make him jump. He turned his head quickly to look at Shiro, who then gave Matt a small comforting smile. 

Matt opened his mouth to speak but looked to the ground with hesitation. He then looked back up with a wobbly grin, “I like you.”

Shiro’s smile melted and his eyes became wide. Matt’s grin faded as well after seeing Shiro’s reaction he instantly began to open his mouth to try and fix this, his lips trembled and his eyes filled with tears.

“What are you guys doing?” A familiar voice asked from behind them.

The two turned seeing Pidge with plastic bags in her hands. When she saw Matt her face began to fill with concern, “Matt are you ok!? Is this guy hurting you!?”

Matt wiped his eyes, he smiled but both Shiro and Pidge could see the embarrassment and regret in his face, “what!? I’m fine I just sneezed!”

Pidge looked to Shiro her eyes narrowing, “right.”

Matt gestured to Shiro, “Don’t you remember Shiro? He’s Keith’s brother and one of your 8th grade teachers a few years back!”

Shiro pursed his lips as he watched the hand in front of him tremble, he’s forcing it. He hoped this won’t take long he has to tell Matt, who must be scared out of his mind right now.

“Hm. What are you guys doing here?” She asked still suspicious of Shiro.

Matt grabbed her into a headlock rubbing her head with his knuckles, “can’t I visit my little sister!?”

“Ow. OW NO! NEVER!” She screeched.

Matt cackled like a maniac before letting her go. Pidge dumped her grocery bags onto Matt as she unlocked the door, “only on Christmas, and my birthday, just give me money. You do Not know how to give good gifts.”

Matt scoffed, “you’re just jealous on how good I am at giving excellent, spot on gifts!”

Pidge rolled her eyes as she opened the door, “oh you are so right, brother” she flipped on the lights and instantly fell onto her bed of various types of greens, “but I am unworthy of your wonderful gifts so 50$ is good.”

Matt walked into the room laughing before peering into the bags she gave him to carry “Why is there only coffee, granola bars and pretzel crisps in here Pidge.” Matt asked disapproving.

“You only ate bagel bites and cranapple juice in college.” She retorted.

Shiro snickered and Matt glared at him. 

When their eyes met his glare faded and they held contact, neither boy knew what to do in that moment until Matt slowly looked away. Thus the uncomfortable air began to surround the two once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me for ever to get this out I literally wrote most of it just now. I got really stuck and A LOT of crappy stuff happened these past two weeks but it’s ok now I’m just hoping “ok” will last ANYWAYS IM NOT HERE TO TALK ABOUT MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS HELLO.


	29. Uhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uuuuuUUUUUuuuuuHHHHHHhhHhh

Hi yeah it’s been a month. I just feel like every chapter is getting worse and worse. I’m running out of ideas and motivation to write the chapters and when I do they’re short and I’m just not happy with them. 

I’m sorry, I’ll try my best to finish it and get the next chapter out sooner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for complaining the whole time. Honestly if you have any suggestions/idea to how the story should continue or end. I will also accept criticism!


	30. Sunstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “you’re adorable”
> 
> “you’re more adorable.”
> 
> “you can’t call a man adorable.”
> 
> “I’m a man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this out! I’m not proud of it but I’m getting there!

Lance was the first to pull back from the hug moving a hand behind Keith’s neck, feeling his cold fingers warm up in his soft head of hair.

He lovingly took in those violet eyes and Keith gazed back, his usual sharp eyes now being soft, affection filling them.

Then Keith closed his eyes softly, eyelashes casting shadows across his cheeks. Lance leaned in kissing both of his eyelids gingerly. 

Keith made a sound that was begging for a kiss that made him quietly chuckle.

The black haired boy scrunched his face, showing annoyance, but kept his eyes closed anyway.

Lance then finally leaned in tilting his head and pressed their lips together. Keith’s chapped lips connected with Lance’s cherry chapstick lips.

“Tastes like strawberry..” Keith muttered pushing their foreheads together when they pulled back.

Lance giggled, “it’s cherry.”

“Oh,” he responded looking to the side with his face bearing a tint of red.

Lance used the hand that wasn’t tangled in a mullet to gently move his face toward him for another kiss, “you’re adorable.”

Keith blushed even more, “you’re more adorable.”

Lance frowned, “you can’t call a man adorable.”

Keith pulled his head back, “I’m a man!” He said genuinely offended.

“I’m more of a man than you!” Lance crossed his arms and jokingly pouted.

“In your dreams loverboy,” Keith put his hands on his hips and grinned, “bet you can’t beat me to Sal’s!”

Lance uncrossed his arms, grin turning into a soft smile, “are you asking me out on a date, Mullet Kogane?”

Keith’s face reddened, “n-no it’s a bet, idiot!”

“Riiiigghhtt,” he backed up against the door slowly turning the knob, “well, see you there!” He yelled back as he ran out the door.

Keith’s mouth dropped, “you piece of shi-“ he said before breaking out into a sprint.

—

They tied.

There was a medium sized line in front of them so they waited “quietly”, well tried to anyway but they were out of breath from running all the way there.

Lance got a little antsy and tried to entertain himself by annoying Keith, of course.

Lance went behind Keith and began braiding his hair, “Lance, what the hell.” Keith said swatting at Lance’s hands as an attempt to get him away even though inside he knew that it was calming.

But Lance just ignored Keith’s weak attempts.

“Do you have a hair tie?” Lance asked happily peering around Keith looking at his wrists. 

Keith slid off the black band on his wrist handing it to Lance who took it and tied in in his hair. He thought about resisting, not really wanting to order a pizza or be in public in general with a braid in his hair, but it made Lance happy so why resist?

Lance moved to Keith’s side and wrapped his arm around his waist, making the other visibly stiffen.

“Sorry, is this okay?” Lance asked ready to pull back.

Keith looked to the side face glowing red, “okay” which didn’t really make sense but give the boy a break.

By the time it was their turn to order Keith was used to it (really he was just trying not to think about it.) and the blush on his face was partially gone.

“Could we get a small pepperoni and sausage pizza, please.” Lance ordered.

“Ok, will this be for here or to go?” The cashier asked.

“Here,” Lance said at the same time Keith said, “to go.”

They looked at eachother and the girl nervously giggled probably thinking they were going to get in a fight or something.

“To go” Keith answered again before turning back to Lance, “I want to be alone with you.” He murmured

It was Lance’s turn to redden and the cashier made a noise that sounded like a bird, they both looked at her concerned.

“Sorry you guys are adorable I jus-“ they gave her a weird look confused, “Uh I’ll go get that pizza” she said nervously and ran away.

“Awe Keith we’re a cute couple”

—

They got their pizza and grabbed coffee from the shop next door.

Then they began walking to an unknown destination (Only to Lance).

“Where are we going?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know.” Keith shrugged.

“You don’t know?!” Lance said astraught. But a smile began to grow on Keith’s face, “you do know!”

“Stop yelling,” Keith giggled.

“Then where are we going!?”

“I’m not telling!”

“I will tickle you, mullet!”

Keith gasped, “you wouldn’t dare”

Lance put up his hands and started to wiggle his fingers. Keith screeched and began to run away with the pizza in his hands as Lance started to chase him.

Running with a pizza box was extremely hard for Keith making Lance able to come up behind him and grabbed him around the waist with his forearm, lifting Keith up.

“Holy shite, Lance!” Keith laughed his heart out almost dropping the pizza as his legs dangled in the air. “Am I more manlier than you now?” Lance smirked letting Keith down.

Keith was not going to admit it but he couldn’t fight down the blush, “come on Lance we have to hurry.” He turned around and began to walk again.

“Ha! I knew it! You changed the subject!”

Keith turned and stopped, “here we are.”

Lance stood next to Keith, “middle school?”

Keith looked at him and gave him a soft smile, “we have the most memories here, even though most of them are bad..”

Lance grinned putting an arm around the smaller boy’s waist, “it’s perfect, Keith.”

“No mullet?” Keith questioned with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Lance refused to meet his eyes, “welp time to break in!” He said as they walked towards the school. 

“Whose changing the subject now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your encouraging comments they really helped me continue! It’s still a bit short I’m sorry for that I’m working on it I promise! ALSO if I posted my other works on here would you read them??


	31. Celestite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get a work out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I checked this time and this chapter is a little longer than the one before this so we doin good. I think I mostly stop becuase it's a "good stopping point" but it's really short so I decided to keep going since I had time.

They walked down the oversized sidewalk made for groups of kids to walk on hand in hand and a hot pizza stinging Keith's palm. 

Lance sipped his coffee that looked almost the same color as his skin with all the creamer in it and looked out to the field of grass and blacktop with many memories connected to them.

The sun was setting and it shown through Lance's hair making it have a tint of red and brought out his eyes making them seem bluer as he squinted against the sun.

The school swarmed with bad memories for Keith but decided to watch Lance's, who has been the only good memory in this hell hole of a place. 

He was so grateful for Lance, who made this place seem less like hell.

Lance turned to him with a grin, “so how are we going to get into this place? If I remember correctly the security is pretty heavy.”

Keith smiled innocently as he let go of Lance's hand and held up keys.

Lance's grin melted and his eyes widened, “are those Shiro’s!?”

“Yup.”

Lance couldn't say anything he was so distraught.

Keith rolled his eyes, “I'll give them back, don't worry about it.” He said as he unlocked the door.

“Wait- what about the cameras?” Lance grabbed his arm freaking out.

“Coran and I are pretty chill, he won't mind if we pay a visit.” He put the keys back in his pocket and grabbed Lance's hand on his arm.

“Damn, Mullet when’d you become such a bad ass?” Lance asked genuinely impressed.

Keith gave him a bored face and turned back around walking down the halls.

Lance laughed, “I just want to know!”

\--   
“Wanna eat this in the cafeteria where you almost punched a guy?” Keith asked holding up the pizza.

“And I would have too.”

Keith started to laugh but stopped when he saw that Lance was actually serious.

“Your serious?” He asked eyebrow raised, still not fully believing it yet.

Lance's mouth dropped open offended, “yes!”

“Right, well let's go.” 

They walked down the stairs that lead to the cafeteria, Lance getting a memory overflow and Keith would rather not think about it.

“Wanna sit at the cool kids table!?” Lance ran around the small cafeteria, which really seemed bigger when they were 8th graders.

“Ew.” Keith said simply. 

Lance chuckled and took that as a no, so they walked back up the stairs, agreeing that the cafeteria didn’t have much good memories and decided to look for Shiro’s room.

—

Keith let his feet take him by memory it’s wasn’t too hard since he went there more than once everyday for 3 straight years.

He passed the place where we got beat up, then the bathroom where he cried calling Lance, who then hung up and when Keith began to lose all hope Lance came running in a t-shirt in the cold November air. 

He wasn’t surprised at all when Lance showed up to school the next day with a runny nose.

As he was remembering all this Lance was stunned by the sweetest smile on Keith’s face, he almost tripped over his own feet.

He knew this boy was beautiful, but how much more could he fall in love with him and his smile?

Lance smiled, “what’re you thinking about, babe?”

“You..” 

Lance’s breath caught in his throat and he put a hand to his chest by the cheesy smoothness he didn't know Keith had.

Keith’s smile turned into a look of concern and he put a hand on Lance’s back, “are you okay?”

Lance chuckled winded, “no you killed me..”

Keith was utterly confused, “wa- I..how?”

“I’m dead now.” Then he very dramatic-ly fell to the ground. Which, said ground, was really nasty but ok.

Keith scoffed as he sat cross legged next to Lance in the middle of the hall and set the pizza on Lance’s “dead” body. 

He took out a piece of pizza and was about to take a bite when he saw Lance open his mouth in the corner of his eye. 

He chuckled as he put the pizza in Lance’s mouth, who then practically inhaled it, as Keith grabbed another to eat for himself and grabbed his half drunk coffee.

Lance must’ve started drinking Keith’s after finishing his own.

But he was having too much fun and didn't have the heart to yell at Lance.

—

After eating almost the whole pizza, Keith froze.

Lance raised an eyebrow, “Mullet, what’s wr-“ Keith put a hand over his mouth.

There was a door slam down the hall a few feet away making them both jump.

Keith grabbed the box from Lance’s lap and they both scrambled to get up and they sprinted down the opposite direction.

Keith struggled to remember the nearest exit and Lance began to freak out.

“I thought you said Coran was chill with this??” 

“Well the janitors most likely won’t hesitate to call the cops.” Keith hissed.

“Cops!?”

“SSHHUuut up!”

As soon as they found the exit the ran right to in and didn’t stop not even when someone yelled “HEY!”

Not even when the got out the doors.

Not until they got to the dorms.

They fell on the floor once they got to their room trying to catch their breath.

“Fuck.” Lance said winded.

Keith nodded in agreement.

After a while Lance was the first one to get up, well sorta..

He really just sat up and reached over Keith for the pizza box, he ended up falling on top of Keith who let out a loud grunt.

“Lance, what the hell!”

“do you-” he giggled, “do you want to share this last piece, babe?”

“...yes.” he mumbled, “but I'm still mad.”

“Yeah yeah.” He said as he took a bite of the, now cold, pizza slice.

Then he stretched his arm over, letting Keith take a bite.

Keith groaned when his phone started buzzing he waited for it to stop and hoped it wasn't important.

But then it buzzed again and Lance picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

“It's Shiro..” Lance said.

He fell back on the ground and held out his hand for his phone in which Lance put it in his hand.

Keith answered it and put it to his ear instantly pulling it back.

“KEITH KOGANE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BREAKING INTO THE MIDDLE SCHOOL!?”

“Uuuuuhhhhhhhh” he pressed the hang up button and threw his phone on his bed.

“We gotta go” Keith said trying not to freak out.

“What?! What do you mean?” 

“I mean that if we don't leave now Shiro is going to kick my ass.” Keith grabbed Lance's hand and they ran out the room again.

“KEITH, LANCE!” Shiro yelled from down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I post my other works on here would you guys be interested in them? I asked this question on the chapter before this but no one really answered it so maybe I should get the hint..


	32. Chrysocolla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter with lots of "ow!"s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my new fic... Im Mcfalling for You! I'm gonna put more time into it unlike this one where I tried getting a chapter out everyday..that was not good. Thus this is the last chapter! It's the longest one I've had in a while though it's still shorter than what you usually get from actual good writers.

Pidge eventually put on a movie and got to know Shiro and she soon enough forgot about that first impression she had of him. (Even though he was one of her teachers in eighth grade..)

They ended up eating all the food Pidge just bought, who of course got pissed and sent the two out to get her groceries again saying, “I am not going back to the grocery store I had enough human contact today!”

And off they went.

Shiro started the car and Matt sat in the passenger side looking out the window with a conflicted expression.

Finally he spoke though it came out shaky, “could we just forget what I said?”

Shiro turned off the car, they needed to talk about you and they needed to talk about it now.

“no.”

Matt scrunched his eyebrows and looked at his shoes, “why? So you can make fun of me?”

Shiro looked at him straight on but it definitely wasn't the same for the other, “I hope you know I'd never do that to you, Matt.”

“Then why can't we just forget it?”

“well..” Shiro grinned, “you never got my answer.”

Matt finally looked to Shiro, blushing, with big hopeful eyes, “a-and what is that?”

“I like you too” Shiro looked away and scratched the back of his head, “I have liked you... for a while now actually..”

Matt slumped in his chair and buried his face in his hands.

Shiro chuckled, “you ok?”

Matt began to hit Shiro’s arm, it wasn't doing much, “why didn't you tell me sooner!”

He laughed trying to stop the shorter boy’s useless punches.

Matt plopped back into his seat, “I can't believe you!”

“Yes, yes, I'm sorry.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “just start the car, dumbass.”

“Aw already starting the pet names, babe?” Shiro cooed as he pulled out the parking lot.

Then it was silent and they both reddened. Matt hid behind his coat sleeves once more.

“Too soon?” Shiro asked.

Matt nodded in his sleeves.

They drove to the store which wasn't too far but far enough to let Shiro explain how he finally got the courage to ask him out.

“Keith, being an idiot, thought Lance pity kissed him!”

Matt bursted out laughing, “How!?”

Shiro's expression turned sad, he opened his mouth but closed it again, thinking.

He sighed, “I suppose ever since his parents had abandoned him…he probably thought it was impossible for anyone to truly love him.”

The car grew silent. Matt had no clue what to say. He had no idea what Keith has gone through and still doesn't. 

“But,” Shiro finally spoke, “he's learning now.”

Matt hummed I'm response.

As Shiro parked the car his phone began to ring, “hello?”

“Good afternoon, Mr. Shirogane.” replied a jolly accent.

“Is there something wrong, Coran?”

“Do you happen to know where that boy of yours is?” Coran asked.

“Keith?” Shiro began to worry.

“Indeed”

“I just left his dorm room about an hour ago...why?”

“Well he seems to have gotten in the middle school with uh...that boy Lance.” He seemed proud of himself for remembering names.

“What!? How!?” Shiro started the car again ignoring Matt's confusion.

“With your key, unfortunately.” 

Shiro pulled the phone away from his face, “that fucker.” He muttered.

Then put it back to his ear, “are they still there?”

“Well, apparently a janitor tried to stop them but they ran out the door and didn't stop.” Coran chuckled.

“How did the janitor know it was them?” Shiro asked suspicious.

“They left their Starbucks coffee cups with their names on them in the middle of the hall, those silly boys.”

“Ok thank you, Coran. I'll find them.”

“Alright, don't be too rough on those boys, see you on Monday!”

He put down the phone and hung up, instantly beginning to call Keith.

“No promises.” he mumbled.

“What's going on?”

“Keith and Lance broke into the middle school with my key.” He answered before putting the phone back to his ear, glaring at Matt who was now stifling a laugh. 

The first time there was no answer, “that little shit!” He put down his phone so he wouldn't get in any car accidents.

“Quit laughing!” He snapped.

But Matt kept going, “I can't help it!” he giggled.

“As much as I love your laugh this is not the time!” He said with full seriousness as he parked the car.

It worked, Matt stopped laughing and went back to hiding. Shiro smirked in victory, but it left as soon as it came, “I don't have time for this!”

He dialed Keith's number again as he got out of the car running into the building.

“KEITH KOGANE WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING BREAKING INTO THE MIDDLE SCHOOL!?” He yelled as soon as the ringing stopped.

“Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh” then it went silent.

“Keith?!” Shiro was already up the stairs scaring some students he sprinted pass.

“You’re is so dead, buddy,” he whispered to himself as he shoved his phone into his back pocket.

Finally Shiro spotted the two boys running out of their rooms, “KEITH, LANCE!”

But of course that was worthless because deep down he knew they weren't gonna stop.

BUT Shiro ran 10 miles everyday so, he was prepared for this exact moment.

Of course he instantly caught up to the two and grabbed them both by the ears.

“Owowowow” they both whined.

“Explain yourselfs.” Shiro demanded.

“It was Keith's idea!” Lance blurted out.

Keith elbowed him, “asshole.”

“Keith” Shiro warned.

Keith mumbled his answer making Shiro pull at his ear.

“OW! It's where Lance and I have the most memories!”

“And you couldn't have taken him on a normal date?!” 

“No..” Keith pouted.

Shiro pulled again.

“Ow OW! Lance deserves more than a normal date!” Keith answered trying to get out of Shiro's grip but failing.

“Aawww babe!” Lance cooed.

“Shut up, asshole.” He said but there was no heat behind it, more fondness than so.

“And for that reason and that reason only you risk the both of you going to jail?!”

“It was a nice thrill, honestly,” Lance grinned, “ow.”

“You're not helping, Lance.” Shiro sighed.

Suddenly they heard panting behind them.

Shiro turned to Matt with his hands on his knees, out of breath.

He instantly let go of the ears to aid Matt.

“I-” he took a gasp of air, “finally caught… up...Woo!”

Shiro laughed kneeling down putting a hand on his back.

“Well that's this year's exercise.” Matt said winded. 

Shiro scoffed and lightly smacked the back of his head.

“what was that for!?” Matt laughed.

“You need to exercise!” He explained.

Matt gasped, “are you saying I'm fat!?”

Shiro laughed, “you know that's not what I'm saying, if you're gonna date me you're gonna have to run with me.”

“Worth it.” Matt grinned.

“WHAT!?” Lance yelled.

“So you finally confessed?” Keith smirked.

“No!” Matt answered for him.

“He did it before I could..” Shiro sighed, scratching his head.

“If you were even going to do it in the first  
place.” Matt pouted.

Shiro looked to the side, “hey, I asked you out!”

“We went to the mall to get pizza and you got noodles! I'd hardly call that a date!”

“Well fine I'll take you on a normal date!”

“Fine!”

“Fine!”

Their smiles grew on their faces and they didn't break eye contact.

“Ew, is that what we're like?” Keith shuddered.

“Yes.” Both Matt and Shiro answered.

Instead of denying Keith crossed his arms and pouted. Lance grinned, "it's ok, babe." He said as he hugged Keith who was absolutely not having it.

-

Keith and Lance walked back to their room holding hands the whole way.

Lance opened the door and held it open for Keith, "ladies first." He grinned.

Despite that he still walked in, "Asshole."

"Love you too, babe" Lance walked in closing the door behind him.

-

That night as Shiro dropped off Matt, before getting out of the car he leaned in and placed a kiss on Shiro's lips and ran into his house.

Shiro slowly rested his head on the wheel face burning red, "always one step ahead of me.." he smiled, "but that's one of a million things I love about him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly sorry that the ending was so bad but I'm planning on having a bonus chapter that will probably have more plot than this whole fic combined.
> 
> Extra stuff:  
> -shiro and Matt went on a picnic date the next day  
> -keith's Crystallization still isn't cured but will that change?  
> -but worst of all Pidge never got her groceries.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much tbh. If there is a tag that you think would be good to add pls comment it bc I have no idea what I'm doing.. there's also more chapters to come!


End file.
